


new year, high hopes

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Series: Hardbroom sisters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Constance helps hecate, Constance is so sweet and kind, Drama, Ethel is just as bad as the other Ethel, Gen, Hecate cries a lot in this story, Hecate helps constance, Hecate is a good mother, Hermione is just amazing, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Indigo is adorable, Mildred is a good daughter, the two mildreds are just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 19,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: Mildred and her friends are at a new year at Cackles. Soon, they come across their counterparts...after ANOTHER incident! Things don't go as anyone expected. Join them along with their adventures through their final year. Old friends and enemies coming by along their adventures.





	1. Back at Cackle's

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of my series :)

Mildred, Indigo, Hermione and Miss Hardbroom are heading back to Cackle's academy, after a long six weeks rest from Cackle's. She had spent the last six weeks with her two sisters (Counting Indigo, who is adopted) along with her real mother, Miss Hardbroom, who has been through a lot with them. They have all been through a lot through their fourth year. They have been through many challenges. Mildred and Indigo had been stuck at burning down Cackle's, along with Miss Hardbroom.

They had to spend most of their year at Pentangle's, where evil witches and wizards attacked, where Enid had betrayed them, with Ethel. Mildred was very upset by that, but now, that she is with her sisters and mother, she couldn't be any happier.

They were close to Cackle's, which has been rebuilt. Mildred hardly recognised it, only when her mother, Miss Hardbroom, told her. It was beautiful, the walls where a beautiful white colour with a black roof. It looked similar to Pentangle's, but there was a huge difference in shape and size. ''How beautiful!'' Indigo nearly squeaked in excitement as they lowered their brooms. They soon were landing at Cackle's.

''I never saw Cackle's,'' Hermione said,'' Only in the magical newspapers they sell near Hogwarts.'' ''Magical Newspapers?'' Mildred frowns,'' I haven't heard of them.'' ''They aren't common here,'' Hecate explained as they lowered down, landing smoothly at the school entrance. Mildred and the three walk into the schoolyard, which was still the same. Maud and Felicity ran up to them. ''Mildred!'' Maud called, Felicity ran after Maud. ''I'm so happy you are back!'' Maud hugged the three. ''Well met, Miss Hardbroom,'' Maud smiled.

''Well met, Maud and Felicity,'' Hecate said,'' Go, you three, I'll transfer your bags up to the rest.'' They nod, running off with Felicity and Maud. ''So, How was your summer?'' Hermione asked them. ''Awesome!'' Felicity said,'' I went to this awesome concert!'' ''We went to the sea,'' Maud repeated,'' What did you all do?'' ''We went to my OLD mum's place every once in a while,'' Mildred said. ''It was awesome, Mildred played with her old PlayStation!'' Indigo said. ''A what?'' Felicity frowned. ''A non-magical game,'' Hermione said,'' She had loads of games!'' ''So you all had fun, then,'' Maud said, hugging them,'' I've missed you all SO much. You don't know how boring it has been without you all!''

''Yeah, this year will be awesome!'' Mildred said. ''Our last year!'' Indigo reminded. ''Oh, about that,'' Felicity said,'' Where are you all going to college?'' Mildred remembered what she thought of. ''Miss Hardbroom said that weirdsister college is a good one,'' Hermione said. ''That's where we're going,'' Indigo said,'' It's close home, too.'' ''Yeah, I might go to Morgana's academic college,'' Maud said. ''My parent's said that witching training is a high standards school,'' Felicity said,'' Honestly, we aren't sure yet!'' Mildred remembered what their mother had said. ''Don't go there,'' Mildred shook her head. ''Why?'' Maud asked. ''Miss Hardbroom said that there is this violent teacher there that tutored her at Cackles,'' Hermione said. ''Brutal!'' Indigo said. ''I'm getting my parents to get me to wierdsister then!'' Felicity said. ''I'll try to get my parents to let me go there too, with you all,'' Maud said, hugging them again as they walk back to where their luggage was placed, with the rest of her years' luggage.

Meanwhile, Hecate walked towards the staff. ''Oh, Hecate!'' Ada walked up to her,'' How were the holidays with the three?'' ''Well, It was...alright,'' Hecate said. ''What did the three do then?'' Dimity asked,'' Got on your nerves?'' ''No, nothing important,'' Hecate said, she didn't like mentioning the kidnap, it had scared her so much. ''Well, It's great to have Cackle's back,'' Gwen smiled. ''New too!'' Algernon stroked his beard, they watched the girls gather their luggage. Soon, the school had listened to Miss Cackle's speech, they were given a map of the new school. They were intrigued. ''Proper toilets?! Finally!'' Indigo laughed as they made their way inside. the atmosphere was different from their last arrival. Definitely, because it was different.

They go straight to their new rooms, To Mildred's and Indigo's surprise, They had bunk beds! ''This year is going to be brilliant,'' Mildred and Indigo said, happy about their new room and new school, which was amazing. It still felt like home.


	2. Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and all of her friends are happy about the new look of Cackle's academy.

Mildred and Indigo had walked into their bedroom, they were shocked, they almost thought they were in a different school, the wrong one. ''Bunk beds!?'' Indigo smiled. ''You can go on the top, Indie,'' Mildred smiled,'' I like the bottom.'' ''Thanks!'' Indigo said, placing her suitcase beside her new desk. Their desks were wooden and smooth, meaning no more splinters.

''The desks are like...better than amazing!'' Mildred said, placing her pencil case down onto the desk, along with all of her new notebooks. ''This year is going to be amazing!'' Indigo said, spinning around on the spinning chair. ''Spinning chairs?!'' Mildred sat down on her own.

''Finally, the council made this school neater! I loved it Cackle's how it was but this...this is amazing!'' Indigo said, playing with her sash, which got a bit loose, so she was spinning it around. ''I wonder what Ethel is doing?'' Mildred muttered. ''Probably sitting and learning in an isolated room!'' Indigo guessed. Mildred just chuckled.

''Let's go check on Hermione,'' Mildred headed towards the door. ''Alright, It's assembly in five minutes anyway!'' Indigo said, following Mildred down one floor, to the bedroom under theirs. They walk in, Hermione was at her desk. ''I see you don't have a bunk bed,'' Indigo said. ''Yeah, I don't have someone bunking in with me, which is a good thing,'' Hermione said. ''How are you settling in at Cackle's? It's your first actual year here,'' Mildred asked. ''Great,'' Hermione smiled, putting her book onto her bookshelf.

''Well, we've got to be heading down to assembly now,' Indigo said, quickly tightening her sash.

''Oh, right!'' Hermione stood up, walking up to them. ''Let's go,'' Mildred said, they walk down the spiral stair, to the very bottom, where they walked down another corridor, into the great hall, where there were wasn't a lot of students. ''Hey, Mildred!'' Sybil and her two friends walked towards Mildred and the two. ''Hey. Sybil,'' Mildred smiled, seeing Maud and Felicity walk up to them from behind. ''Is she new?'' Clarice looked at Hermione. ''Oh, I'm Hermione,'' Hermione smiled. ''She joined last year, she's my twin sister,'' Mildred explained,'' Indigo is like nearly my sister as she is adopted.'' Indigo nodded. ''By who?'' Beatrice asked. ''Miss Hardbroom adopted her, our mother,'' Hermione said. ''Sorry, I usually call her Joy 'cause I always called her that,'' Indigo laughed nervously.

''Cool!'' Beatrice smiled. ''Sit down girls!'' They heard Miss Hardbroom say as the staff walk in.

They all sit down, while the staff stand. ''Well met,'' Ada tells them, still admiring the new hall,'' Welcome to a new year at Cackle's! I know, how beautiful Cackle's has been rebuilt!'' They all nod. ''Your lesson plans are now transferred in your bedrooms!'' Ada noted,'' I feel like this year will be amazing!'' The students start talking, Miss Hardbroom silences them. ''Now let's sing the school song before you go back to your rooms, you will have the rest of today to unpack and rest,'' Ada says. Everyone stands, singing the school song.

They soon head to their rooms.


	3. Counterpart book???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and her friends are in the new library, they come across something...

Mildred, Indigo, Hermione, Maud and Felicity are in Mildred's bedroom.

''How's Ms Hubble?'' Felicity asked,'' After that incident in our third year?'' ''Well, she is great,'' Mildred said,'' When we came over, she was even nice to HB, she was never like that!'' ''I know! She was always like...HB is that! HB thinks that! Be aware of HB!' Mildred imitating her mother. ''Well, HB was horrible to Julie then,'' Maud said. ''Well, why?'' Indigo frowned. ''I have a feeling that it was all because of what she did to you, Indie, I think she doesn't like the fact that there are non-magical people are in the school,'' Mildred said. ''Makes sense,'' Indigo said. ''Could explain why she was harsh on you,'' Felicity said,'' It was told that in your first two years you are from a non-magical family.''

''But I am from a non-magical family in the first place?!'' Mildred said. ''Yeah!'' Hermione smiled. ''I just can't believe it! Like you always looked more similar to HB than Julie,'' Felicity said.

''I agree now, back then I wouldn't even think of that!'' Maud said.

Mildred chuckled, she sat on her bad, the four sitting on either side of her. ''Like...HB changed after them two years,'' Maud said. ''She's like Joy all over again!'' Indigo said. ''What is it, Mil?'' Hermione asked. ''It's just...I'm scared of what Ethel's going to think of next, along with Enid,'' Mildred said. ''I can't believe Enid!'' Maud said,'' I just don't believe it!'' ''We all seen her,'' Mildred said.

''Yeah,'' Indigo said,'' My first impression of her was mean.'' ''I have to say she was a bit unfair on you on your first day,'' Maud said. Mildred just sighed heavily, saying,'' I'm off to the library, you wanna come with me?'' They nod, following her out of the room. Cackle's looked different, the walls were a brick wall that was painted white, you could see the bricks. They walk down the stairs, towards the library, that now had a large double door, that was kept open. They entered the quiet library, which meant most of the students were outside in the new areas. ''Wow! So many books!'' Hermione said, trailing her hand across the long bookshelf. ''Honestly, books are my weakness,'' Indigo laughed,'' I NEVER liked books, magical or non-magical!'' ''Like, This place is so modern now,'' Mildred said. ''Son not like the old Cackle's!'' Maud said, not looking very happy about it.

''Well, There are the same old books, a few new ones,'' Mildred said as they walked down the main row of books, the rest were shorter. ''They are even labelled which year they're for!'' Indigo said. ''Each one of them!'' Felicity said, watching Hermione pick out one of her favourite books. ''Year 5? we could get this since our first year?'' Hermione frowned. ''What?!'' Maud said, looking at it. ''Well, I guess it's for a reason,'' Mildred said,'' Like because if a first-year decided to do a third-year spell, their magic wouldn't be strong enough. Like Sybil three years ago,'' Maud said,'' Sybil told me, she did a strong chant and she fainted.'' ''Really? Well, we had restricted sections,'' Hermione said,'' This Draco boy, so like Ethel Hallow, he was always in the restricted section.''

''What's this?'' Mildred asked, picking up a bloody-red book. ''I don't know? What year?'' Maud asked. ''It doesn't say? weird,'' Hermione frowned. ''Might have belonged to someone who accidentally put it there,'' Felicity shrugged her shoulders. 'Wait, it says something...'' Mildred flicked through the first few pages. ''What?'' Maud asked. ''Counterpart book,'' Mildred read,'' Belongs to...the half-blood prince?'' ''Who on earth is that?'' Indigo frowned. ''Snape,'' Hermione said. ''Who's Snape?'' Maud asked. ''He's that one who came at the attack,'' Hermione explained. ''Miss Hardbroom's brother,'' Mildred said, shocked, remembering what Miss Hardbroom told her.

''What? Something's happening!'' Felicity said as purple sparks escaped the pages.

The book when alight, sudden explosions outside, which has turned into a storm. ''What?'' Maud gasped, they run out, outside. Where everyone stood outside, looking up at the stormy sky. It was strange, it was sunny less than 2 minutes ago.


	4. Counterparts???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm brings some strange people.

''What on earth is that?!'' Dimity said, looking up from her newspaper to the window. ''Don't tell me it's him! That horrible wizard!'' Hecate said loudly. ''No, I don't think it's a wizard,'' Ada said,'' There are loads of them!'' They transfer outside, the strong wind hitting them at a surprising strength. ''Mildred? Do you know anything about this?'' Hecate asked,'' Indigo? what is that book?!'' Indigo passed it to Miss Hardbrom, the staff look at it. ''It belongs to your brother,'' Hermione said. ''Oh, of course!'' Hecate groaned.

''Counterpart book?'' Gwen frowns.

The wind gets stronger as ten figures appeared in the field. ''Who are they?!'' Maud asked. ''How should we know?!'' Felicity said. ''Calm down everyone!'' Ada shouts, watching the ten walk closer to the school. ''Why do they look confused?'' Indigo asked. ''''What do we do, Miss Cackle?!'' Sybil asked. The ten appeared into view, they were unfamiliar to them.

''Who are they?'' Clarice asked as she and the two walked up to Miss Cackle and the rest. ''We will find out,'' Hecate said, the ten walked up to them. ''Excuse me, can any of you lot tell us where on earth we are?'' Amelia Cackle asked. ''And why we were transferred out of Cackle's academy?'' Constance folded her arms. Sybil and her friends looked at them as if they were from another planet. ''I do not know what you mean? This IS cackle's academy!'' Ada frowned. ''But how?'' Maud Moonshine asked. ''Atleast introduce yourselves!'' Hecate sneered. ''Amelia Cackle,'' Amelia said,'' You are?'' ''I am Ada Cackle, this is my academy,'' Ada said, glancing up at the castle. ''That is absurd there is only one Cackle's academy and one Miss Cackle that owns it!'' Constance said. ''Then who are you?'' Hecate sneered,'' If you are so disrespectful to the headmistress!'' ''Headmistress?!'' Constance scoffed,'' Constance Hardbroom, deputy!'' ''Well, Hecate Hardbroom, deputy!'' Hecate said in a sly tone. ''You? Your no way deputy of Cackle's, I am the only deputy!''

''There counterparts!'' Mildred said, looking at the book then at the ten witches.

''I guess that'll make sense,'' Amelia said,'' we must be in another universe!'' ''You mean a clone universe, Miss Cackle,'' Drussila muttered. ''Introduce yourselves!'' Ada told the girls. ''Stand by your counterparts!'' Hecate said. ''Mildred Hubbles,'' Constance said. ''You can tell that easily, Miss Hardbroom!'' Ethel Hallow said. The two look at each other, Mildred walking up to the Mildred of the year 2019. ''Maud Moonshines,'' Constance said. ''Er..I'm Maud Spellbody,'' Maud mentioned. ''Uhh...whatever, mauds pair up!'' Constance said. ''Enid's!'' Constance said. Only one Enid stepped out. ''Our Enid is expelled,'' Ada said in an ashamed tone. ''Oh...'' Enid said, not in a pair. ''Drussila's!'' Constance said. ''Drussila has transferred to Pentangle's!'' Mildred said. ''How many of yours are expelled or not here?!'' Amelia asked curiously. ''Only Ethel Hallow left of ours,'' Hecate said. Ethel huffed, folding her arms. Indigo and Hermione stepped out, seemingly no pair. ''Now, who are you two?'' Amelia asked. ''Ah, they're new,'' Ada smiled,'' Hermione and Indigo, Hardbroom's.'' Constance scoffed.

''Now, I am Imogen Drill!'' Imogen said, Dimity stepping out, the two do a friendly hug. ''Davina Bat,'' Davina stepped out, meeting Gwen, who introduced herself. ''Us Both,m'' Amelia stood by Ada. Constance and Hecate sigh, pairing up. ''You will all get along,'' The two explain,'' Ones without a pair are to go as normal, I will find those room.'' Ada smiles.

They all go and get their uniform, the same sash as their counterpart.


	5. Getting along?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The counterparts have to get along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildred #1 is our Mildred and Mildred #2 is Mildred of 1998 version

The two Mildred's, two Mauds, Enid, Indigo and Hermione were in Mildred #1 bedroom. ''So, this is your uniform?'' Mildred #2 said,'' It is amazing! Better than our old ones!'' ''Yeah, this castle too!'' Enid said, spinning around on Mildred's chair, her hair flying around. ''Rebuilt, last year, Ethel Hallow, ours, set it on fire!'' Indigo said.

''What?! You're joking, right?'' Maud Moonshine laughed. ''No,'' Mildred #1 said. ''What did your Miss Cackle say about Indigo and this Hermione...'' Mildred #2 asked. ''The thing is...our Miss Hardbroom...is mine, Hermione's and Indigo's mother,'' Mildred #1 said. ''Well, I'm adopted,'' Indigo said,'' Hermione and Mildred are biologically her daughters.'' ''What? That's amazing!'' Enid said. ''Yeah, we can not imagine our HB ever having a daughter!' Maud moonshine cringed. ''Well, us neither, until now,'' Maud spellbody said.

''So, does your school have good food?'' Hermione asked. ''No,'' Mildred #2 shook her head. ''we run to the bin,'' Enid laughed. ''No, we have to eat ours or we work in the kitchens!'' Mildred #1 said.

''But How did your Enid get expelled?'' Enid asked. ''She teamed up with Ethel to destroy the school, we don't know why,'' Maud spellbody said. ''That's not the Enid we'd ever imagine, here! We thought that she'd be good,'' Mildred #2 said,'' Anyway, how did Indigo moon get here?'' ''Well, I was non-magical, given magic by Joy Hecate Hardbroom,'' Indigo left them to guess who it is by the name. ''That name is...Miss Hardbroom's here?'' Maud Moonshine said,'' Your Miss Hardbroom?'' ''Yeah,'' Mildred #1 nodded,'' Indigo was given magic and kinda turned into stone for 30 years came back and Joy is older, Miss Hardbroom, they were like BFF's as kids.''

''What?! Stone?!'' Enid gasped. ''When we turned Miss Drill into a witch then nothing happened!'' Mildred said. ''But how? The code said it is forbidden or they turn to stone!'' Maud Spellbody said,'' Do you follow the code?'' ''Yeah, I guess ours is just different that's all,'' Mildred #2 said,'' I wonder what Ethel and Drussila are up to!'' ''Trouble!'' Enid said, still spinning on the chair, she never had so much fun on her chair in her life.

''Our Ethel was always up to trouble! Always used illegal spells for her selfish reasons! She tricked her sister, Esmerelda to give up her magic to Agatha!'' Mildred #1 said. ''She made an evil me! destroying Cackle's, after last years fire, they put her in prison!'' Indigo said as the counterparts were shocked or devastated.

''Now, we should go have lunch,'' Mildred stood up from her bed.

They head for lunch, they could see Ethel and Drussila in the distance.

In the great hall, most of the staff were getting on brilliantly. ''Hey, do you do sports day here?'' Imogen asked. ''Of course! Mildred got thrown into the air, into a pond!'' Algernon said. They laugh. ''Surely, must have been fun!'' Amelia said. ''HB is Like...that's one way to get rid of her,'' Dimity imitated Hecate's voice. ''Honestly, sports day is useless!'' Constance said. ''They even think the same!'' Imogen said. ''Now we do not!'' Both Hardbroom's say at the same time. ''Anyway, about your Mildred Hubble and them two girls...'' Constance asked Hecate,'' Are they actually like Hardbroom's? How do they relate to you?'' ''Well, Mildred and Hermione...they're like...my daughters...and Indigo moon is adopted,'' Hecate said, looking at Constance with a suspicious look. ''Adopted?!'' Constance nearly shrieked,'' Daughters?!'' Hecate nods. ''You are so different and that is very good!'' Constance said.

''Well, We are getting on okay, Constance! Like there are no cupboards I can hide from you!'' Davina said,'' Your words hurt people, so be nice!'' Constance rolled her eyes. ''Is there any way to get us back?'' Amelia asked Ada. ''I don't know, the girls said that this book said there is no way back.'' They ate. ''Like...this castle is magnificent!'' Davina nearly sang,'' So clean and posh...'' ''It has been rebuilt after Ethel Hallow destroyed it,'' Ada said,'' Honestly, it was the most tragic day ever...Mildred and Indigo got trapped in there, along with Hecate.'' ''Well, who is this Indigo?'' Imogen asked. ''Well, My old friend, which I turned to stone,'' Hecate said rather uncomfortably. ''Stone? What friend is that then?'' Constance frowned. ''Be nice, Constance,'' Amelia warned, '' We're not here to intrude!'' ''Then HOW did you turn her into stone?'' Davina asked,'' That's scary!''

''Well, gave her magic and she had too much fun,'' Hecate said,'' wanted to make the school disappear with everyone inside! Despite the fact I was trying to stop her she carried on until she turned to stone. Magic is too much for non-magical.'' ''Then why am I not stone? I got magic!'' Imogen said,'' It's a whole mystery, I think the girls had something to do with it...'' ''No clue,'' Hecate sighed. ''Must be different here,'' Amelia said.

''What was your punishment for it, though'' Davina asked,'' I don't know what I would do if I turned my friend into stone...I'm scared of this world...'' ''Well, You shouldn't be scared because the only way to give non-magical people magic is a wishing star,'' Hecate said,'' Got confined for leaving the school premises to the non-magical world and yeah, all I can say really.'' ''Honestly, you get along better with Davina than Gwen!'' Algernon chuckled. Hecate rolled her eyes. ''Watch out, she'll be singing in the staffroom!'' Constance said,'' Eating flowers!'' Davina scowled at Constance. ''Listen, I have seen wizards eat flies...I can't possibly imagine anything worse!'' Hecate told Constance slyly. ''Well...Who's teaching potions!'' Constance said,'' If classes are joined with ours!'' ''You can teach together!'' Amelia said. ''Yeah, teamwork,'' Ada smiled. ''Teamwork with her?'' Constance scoffed. ''Well, my classroom, my rules?'' Hecate said. Constance sighed, saying,'' Fine! Alright, we'll see how it goes!''

They soon finished eating and headed for their lessons.


	6. Potions with disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance and Hecate have to work together to teach the class.

Hecate lead Constance to the potions classroom, Constance kept discussing the standards for the students' behaviour and the teaching methods. Hecate kept rolling her eyes at Constance's comments about Hecate's teaching methods. ''I know, I repeat many topics! But they need to repeat things after a while! they'll forget it!'' Hecate groaned as they walked into the empty classroom, clearly, the bell hasn't rung yet.

''So what are you doing with them today?'' Constance asked. ''Today, they have to do one potion by memory,'' Hecate said,'' to see if they have learnt any kind of potion that they are capable of doing what they learnt through their years at Cackle's.'' Constance nodded, saying,'' Good idea, my lot will do the same, I was going to do morphing spells with them but I guess it would be practical and efficient to do that, it is their last year anyway,'' Constance said. ''So, how are we going to do this lesson, clearly it should be me if it is my classroom!'' Hecate said.

''Err...no? I get to do it because I am the smarter with potions!'' Constance teased. ''Watch it or I'll throw you out!'' Hecate hissed. Constance sighed, folding your arms. ''Alright!'' Hecate sighed,'' The most you can do is boil all of the potions. And supervise the class, so we don't have that Ethel Hallow do something with any of the Mildred's.'' Constance sighed, saying,'' Really? You teach the class and I do nearly nothing?'' ''Stop it, you don't have to be so...arrogant!'' Hecate hissed. ''I am not arrogant! You are just as arrogant as you think!'' Constance said, starting to figure out how to boil the water in those potions.

Constance could hear Hecate scoff.

''Right, how do you boil these?'' Constance asked,'' we have ones we heat up with bunsen burners.'' ''Bunsen what now?'' Hecate frowned. ''Bunsen burners? A flame that heats something,'' Constance said. ''These heat up on their own,'' Hecate said,'' These are new, like this classroom, I learnt how to use these earlier yesterday.'' ''So, you're gonna tell how to use them or not?'' Constance raised an eyebrow.

''So you have to do a hand movement,'' Hecate said. ''Hand movement?! this place is so more efficient than I ever thought before,'' Constance said. ''You place your hands forward...'' Hecate showed her the hand movements, step by step,'' Turn them 180 degrees, palms facing upwards, click your fingers and it is heating up.'' ''What's the point of that if it is so easy?'' Constance asked. Hecate shrugged her shoulders.

The bell rang.

Constance quickly heated them, Hecate let all the students in. ''Work with your counterparts!'' Hecate said,'' I don't want to hear any discussions!'' Constance walked down to where Hecate was. ''Now what do I do?'' Constance folded her arms. ''Supervise them!'' Hecate said,'' So they aren't arguing at all! After last year I do not want any arguments here.'' Constance sighed, she was annoyed that she couldn't each the lesson, she always taught it back at their Cackle's, well, Hecate taught it here, so Constance had to deal with that.

''Today you will do a potion that you will do from your memory,'' Hecate said. The class start talking. ''Quiet,'' Hecate said calmly. ''From what you have learnt from your first year, this is a task, in a case when you get older and you are lost somewhere and you need a potion. When you are in a forest, for example, you won't find potion books,'' Hecate said. ''Pathetic idea!'' Ethel Hallow muttered, getting on with her potion, looking at where both Mildred's are working together.

Ethel smirks, she had an idea how to get the two in trouble.

She cast a spell, making the potion do strange things, this one would do a trap for the two, like a friendship trap. She pointed out her finger, casting a spell on the potion. The point was splashing around. It missed the two Mildred's who stepped back from it, knocking Felicity's table over on Felicity's foot, Felicity cries out in pain.

''I'm so sorry!'' Mildred #1 said. ''Me too!'' Mildred #2 said,'' we didn't mean to! The potion erupted on its own! We don't know how!'' Felicity nodded forgivingly. Mildred #1 looked over at Ethel, who couldn't help but chuckle. ''Ethel!'' Mildred #1 hissed. Hecate and Constance walk up to the two Mildred's. The potion exploded on them unexpectedly. The potion calmed down and exploded, no one knew why. ''Miss Hardbroom, it was Ethel!'' Mildred #1 said. Constance scoffed, saying,'' Don't be ridiculous!'' Hecate was going to turn to Ethel but noticed she was unable to move without pulling Constance.

''Constance, get off me!'' Hecate hissed. ''No, you get off me!'' Constance said, pulling her arm away, Hecate pulling her own, unable to separate them. The class gasp. ''Mildred! It's like that friendship trap from our second year!'' Maud Spellbody told Mildred. 'Did we make a friendship trap?'' Mildred #2 asked. ''No, it was Ethel, Miss Hardbroom! She was smiling! I swear it was her!'' Mildred #1 Hissed. ''Ethel wouldn't do something like that!'' Constance said. Hecate scoffed, saying,'' Oh, yes she can!'' Constance pulled Hecate's arm one more time. ''Stop that!'' Hecate hissed,'' Class dismissed! Ethel Hallow and the two Mildred's stay!''

The class left, leaving the three. ''Now, Ethel Hallow, I do not know you but from our Ethel, you are my first suspect of that potion!'' Hecate said. ''Own up, girl! or you will go to Miss Cackle's office!'' Constance said,'' Along with Mildred Hubble, both!'' Hecate frowned.

''Fine, I did it! Them two are pathetic! Along with today's lesson!'' Ethel folded her arms,'' This place is pathetic, along with their uniform, teachers and everything!'' ''Maybe you'd like to share your opinion with Miss Cackle!'' Hecate hissed, transferring herself, Ethel and Constance as well, as they were stuck together, also the two Mildreds.

Now, they were stuck in a friendship trap!


	7. In Miss Cackle's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethel gets in trouble for messing with the two Mildreds' Potion.

The two Hardbrooms transfer Ethel and the two Mildreds to Miss Cackle's office. The two Miss Cackles were in the middle of a conversation when Ethel transferred into the seat opposite Ada.

''What happened?'' Amelia asked, looking shamefully at Ethel.

''Ethel Hallow, has decided to mess with the two Mildreds' potion, creating some kind of...friendship trap similar kind but a potion, I don't even recognise this potion,'' Hecate said, feeling very uncomfortable about the small amount of space between her and Constance. ''Well, there isn't much we can do about a friendship trap but about Ethel Hallow...'' Ada said, looking back at the frowning Ethel. ''What shall we do with Ethel?'' Amelia said. ''We are able to know from our Ethel, how capable she could be to trouble,'' Ada said, Amelia nodded,'' We shall contain her magic so she is only capable of doing for lessons and studying. If she crosses it, we shall report her to the council.'' ''Sounds fair,'' Amelia nodded,'' Anything you want to say?'' She looks at Constance and Hecate. ''I agree with Ada,'' Hecate said. ''But...Isn't that harsh?!'' Constance asked. ''Well, just for safety purposes,'' Ada said,'' Now, the two Mildreds will not be punished today, you can go now girls.'' The Mildreds and Ethel leave the office.

'' Now, what about this bloomin' friendship trap?!'' Constance said. ''Don't swing your arm like that!'' Hecate hissed quietly, Constance just carried on, making Hecate want to shout but stopping herself. ''Well, I guess you two could use with one,'' Amelia smirked. ''This is serious! I don't want to be stuck with her?! Isn't there a way to remove it?'' Constance asked. ''No...sadly,'' Hecate said.

''Well, the only way to remove it is to get along,'' Ada said, Hecate simply rolled her eyes. ''What? That'll never happen!'' Constance said. ''I heard rumours that they stick if you don't get along,'' Hecate muttered. ''What?!'' Constance said,'' You're joking? Tell me you are joking?''

''Stop teasing her, Hecate,'' Ada said, calmly,'' Honestly, you two are just like Ethel and Mildred!'' ''Fine, I was joking, though it was a rumour,'' Hecate said. Constance just sighs, saying,'' So, let's go and get along!'' They leave the office.

''Honestly, this year is like the last few!'' Ada sighed, worried that the year will repeat last year. ''So tell me, they built this school?'' Amelia asked,'' Couldn't you save the last school from completely burning?'' ''Well, we had Mildred and Indigo stuck inside the potions classroom with Hecate,'' Ada said,'' We had to save them rather than the school. It would have been a choice between the school or the three.'' ''What happened? Were they alright?'' Amelia asked. ''Well, Indigo had broken a bone, Mildred had been alright, which was a miracle!'' Ada said. ''Hecate?'' Amelia asked. ''She was there too long and had got into a coma,'' Ada said,'' Mildred spent the next two weeks devastated.'' ''Well, we always had fire extinguishers,'' Amelia said. ''We have them now, the great wizard threatened not to rebuild it,'' Ada said,'' But this year will be different!''

''Let's hope so,'' Amelia said.


	8. Finally getting along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Constance are constantly arguing.

Constance and Hecate sat in Hecate's room, where they are sharing the room. ''I can't believe we have to share,'' Hecate said,'' It's my room!'' ''Wow! Your classroom, now your room!'' Constance says, sarcasm in her tone. ''Do stop!'' Hecate hissed.

''You know, you're just as pathetic as you call me!'' Constance folded her arms, pulling Hecate's arm. ''Stop dragging my arm!'' Hecate said, pulling her arm away. ''As if I want to care about your poor arm!'' Constance said, pulling Hecate's arm roughly. ''Stop, do you know how much that hurts?'' Hecate hissed, she felt like slapping Constance in the face.

''Wow! Hurts, I've had worse!'' Constance said, remembering Mistress Broomhead, she had got used to pain.

''Just...stop!'' Hecate said.

''Fine! But I am still confused about why you are so...just so...'' Constance struggled to explain it. ''So what?'' Hecate asked. ''Just...why are you so...just...you are so different from me,'' Constance said,'' Mildreds are Mildreds, Amelia and Ada are almost the same!''

''Honestly, I think the same, but about you!'' Hecate folded her arms, quite confused that Constance didn't react, clearly Constance was somehow used to something. ''Well, tell me about your childhood, surely it is not that bad, well, I know about that Indigo but about...how was it like? To meeting someone non-magical, giving them magic and how she reacted?'' Constance asked. ''Fine, as long as you tell me your childhood first,'' Hecate said, Constance sat down a distance from Hecate.

''Well, then,'' Constance said,'' I grew up in a rather strict family, which was all about good education and knowledge of the code,'' Constance explained, '' They made me have a tutor, who was basically brutal. She was always telling me how stupid I was or that I was a waste of my family name.''

''Well, that is harsh,'' Hecate sighed,'' Was this tutor...violent?''

''Well, at some point she was,'' Constance said,'' a few spells and violent scars.'' Hecate felt a bit bad for Constance.

''Never thought that you had a horrible childhood with Mistress Broomhead,'' Hecate said, She knew the name, Broomhead. ''Well, tell me about your childhood,'' Constance sighed. ''Well, My parents...they were great...'' Hecate couldn't help but let out a few stray tears,'' I-I Argued with them when I was 10 years old...two years before I went to Cackle's...'' Constance was alarmed when she saw tears in Hecate's eyes.

''What happened?'' Constance asked.

''I ran away,'' Hecate said,'' I loved them so much, but that day I just was SO angry with many things, with them mostly,'' Hecate sniffed,'' They wouldn't let me choose the academy I'd like to go to, we had to apply then...I stormed off, I spent the night at my friends...'' ''Without letting them know?'' Constance said. ''I know...I was stupid, it was only about a stupid academy,'' Hecate shook her head, wiping another tear off her face,'' I returned the next day, I wanted to apologise...I returned to social services.'' ''What? What happened?'' Constance asked.

''They were dead!'' Hecate nearly shouted,'' They had a heart attack, my parents were rather ill, they didn't make it through.'' ''Why?'' Constance asked. ''Because of me!'' Hecate snapped,'' They worried about me! They had a heart attack when I didn't come back that night.'' ''What happened afterwards?'' Constance asked. ''They put me in a foster family,'' Hecate said, anger in her voice, she must have hated mentioning it,'' I went to Cackle's, I was bullied. I just wanted to run, run away somewhere! So I'd run off to where I grew up as a child.'' ''In the non-magical world?'' Constance frowned. ''Well, they were that kind of people who are interested in non-magical cultures and politics,'' Hecate said,'' I broke the rules, I met Indigo Moon. We became friends quickly...She loved the fact I was a witch, she'd see Cackle's, without anyone's permission.''

Hecate calmed down slightly. '' I soon decided to steal the wishing star from the office, making Indigo magical,'' Hecate said,'' She went crazy, I got scared, the teachers were bound to know. I ran...I ran after Indigo, I felt like I need to run from Cackle's, she wanted to make it disappear, My horrible side agreed, after everything I have been through there.'' Constance listened carefully, imagining Hecate as a child, having to go through all of that. ''I tried to convince her, I felt like she was pushing me away, but I knew when she said my name...before she turned to stone, she wanted this to stop. She ran into the forest, it was too late, she turned to stone...I returned to Cackle's later, after spending hours by Indigo, unable to believe what I had done, I had taken her away from her family,'' Hecate said, voice now uncalm,'' I returned, Mrs Cackle was furious...She screamed at me for hours. I wanted to scream back, run away and I felt like I was a murderer, for ruining Indigo's life! I wanted to run away, to my home, my REAL home. Where I would usually see my parent's. Mrs Cackle confined me, I was stuck at Cackles. I couldn't take it then, I'd wanted to have screamed and cried for days, hurting myself for what I did to Indigo and for what I had to go through.'' Hecate was crying now, crying on Constance's shoulder, Constance didn't move, she let her cry, comforting her.

Hecate lifted her head, saying,'' I'm sorry...I-I know, I'm such an idiot.''

''It's alright, you're not an idiot,'' Constance said,'' I understand you now, I'm sorry for being such a brat towards you earlier today.'' Hecate shook her head, saying,'' No, you shouldn't be apologising, I shouldn't have been so arrogant.'' ''You know what? Let's put that all aside,'' Constance said,'' Friends?'' Hecate looked at her, finally saying,'' Friends...'' They smiled, something shone. They felt a pull at their arm. They look down, their arms were separated, Constance smiled, hugging Hecate, who returned it.

They never thought they would have got along, but here they are, friends.


	9. New students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new girls come to Cackle's academy.

Hecate and Constance made their way to the staffroom for their break, only two lessons left until the end of the day. Constance and Hecate were now friends, no longer in the friendship trap. They walked into the loud staffroom, where they could hear Davina singing and Gwen clapping and saying Brilliant repeatedly.

''Where have you two been?!'' Dimity asked,'' Oh, I see you two are out of that trap! Why so quickly?'' ''Behave Dimity,'' Ada muttered. ''Well, I told you that you two would get along!'' Amelia smiled. Imogen was playing with a basketball, spinning it on her finger, going against Dimity.

''Ha! Told you I'd win!'' They could hear Dimity say and Imogen saying to redo it. ''Now, How did you two get out of that so quickly? Ethel and Mildred, it took them a whole day!'' Gwen said. Hecate shrugged her shoulders, Constance the same, saying,'' We just somehow got along.'' ''Now, How's Destiny? Fitting in at Cackle's?'' Amelia asked. ''Great,'' Constance said,'' She seems to have made great friends with a few first years,'' Constance said. ''Who's Destiny?'' Hecate frowned. ''My daughter, transferred here yesterday from another school,'' Constance said as they sat down on the couch. ''And you were going off that I have three!'' Hecate said, picking up a newspaper.

''Tell me, I hope that's not Indigo's prank!'' Hecate looked into her empty cup, that she had tea in. ''What did she do?'' Ada laughed. ''She poured skittles in?!'' Davina laughed,'' Pranks!'' ''Exactly, we used to do that one all the time!'' Hecate said,'' I'd sneak in with Indigo and we'd be pouring skittles everywhere, once we poured them into Mrs Tapioca's pot of porridge!'' Dimity laughed, saying,'' And the best thing is that those skittles aren't even a magical brand!'' ''Exactly!'' Imogen laughed.

Meanwhile, The Mildreds, the Mauds, Enid, Indigo and Hermione were walking down the chanting corridor, bumping into a girl.

''Er...watch out!'' Hermione said,'' There are loads of people here!''

''S-Sorry, It's my first week here...'' The girl, red sashes, with a red hairband in her hair, said. ''Oh, well met!'' Mildred #1 said. The others did the same. ''What's your name?'' Indigo asked. ''Destiny Hardbroom,'' Destiny said, picking up her potions book, 'advanced potions'.

''Hardbroom?'' Maud Spellbody frowned. ''What?'' Destiny asked. ''I'm a Hardbroom,'' Mildred #1 Said. ''Me too,'' Hermione said. ''Well, include me,'' Indigo shrugged her shoulders. ''Well, my mother's Constance Hardbroom,'' Destiny said. ''Cool,'' Enid said,'' Our HB.'' ''The more we know,'' Maud Moonshine sighed. Destiny looked at them, confused. ''What lesson do you have now?'' Mildred #1 asked. ''This castle is quite new to us too,'' Mildred #2 said,'' It's been rebuilt.'' ''Wow!'' Destiny said, amazed. ''Walk down to the end of that corridor, when you turn right, there are some spiral stairs,'' Mildred #1 said,'' go up one floor, then at the end of the corridor is the classroom.'' ''Err...right,'' Destiny nodded,'' thanks.'' ''Your welcome,'' They all say, lining up at Chanting.

''I wonder what we're doing for chanting today,'' Enid sighed,'' We just sing together, EVERY DAY!'' ''We sing on our own, then Miss Bat grades us on it,'' Indigo said.

''Come in, girls!'' Gwen said, Davina dancing along.

''Is it just me or....is this Miss Bat, the one dancing, Weird?'' Hermione said as they walked inside. Maud Moonshine nods. ''She's cool though,'' Mildred #2 said as they sat down in their seats.

''Why is Miss Cackle in here? Who are those two girls?'' They can hear Drussila say as Ethel looked at them with a fierce look.

''Well met, everybody,'' Ada aid, quieting the class. They look at her. ''Today we have two new students, who have arrived from another school, from a country down in America,'' Ada said, the two Miss Bats look impressed. ''Introduce yourself,'' Ada looked at the brunette girl. ''I'm Yanira,'' Yanira introduced. The class smile, greeting her. She was a purple sash.

''And my granddaughter, Maria,'' Ada smiled, the girl had red hair and was a green sash.

The class start talking.

Chanting soon finished. ''Hey, you two,'' Indigo walked up to Yanira and Maria, who were talking to each other. Mildred #1 could see Destiny at the end of the corridor with Constance Hardbroom, Destiny smiles at her.

''Oh, hi,'' Yanira smiles, Maria waving them hello. ''Tell us a bit about yourselves,'' Enid said. ''Well, we used to go to a school down in Mexico,'' Yanira said, smiling at Maria,'' Maria's a bit sad lately.'' ''Why?'' Mildred #2 asked. ''Agatha, she killed my sister...'' Maria said, sighing heavily. ''What?!'' Mildred #1 said,'' That's awful, she can do really bad things.'' ''Yeah, I can tell, now that she killed my sister!'' Maria said,'' That's why I have a sword in my room!'' ''You have a sword!'' Indigo smiled. ''A sword! What if that Ethel gets it!'' Hermione said.

''Don't worry, my sword can't be touched by others, I put a spell on it, so it can't be touched by someone I don't allow them to,'' Maria said,'' I've heard about Ethel, It's in the news all over the world!'' Mildred looks at the other Mildred in shock.

''Now, let's go enjoy our break,'' Yanira grabbed Maria's arm as they headed down the corridor. ''You can always spend the break with us!'' Mildred #1 walked up to them. ''Alright,'' Yanira nodded,'' There is a lot of you.'' ''Yeah, but we just want to make sure you don't bump into Drusilla or Ethel!'' Mildred #2 said as the others walked up to them.

''Let's go,'' Maud moonshine said as they make their way outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to HBcelaya17 for helping with ideas for this chapter :)


	10. Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada gets a letter from the great wizard that there are going to be two inspectors.

The staffroom was quiet that late afternoon. The students were all doing their own thing while most of the staff sat in the staffroom. ''So...you are married?!'' Davina stood up, voice squeaking in a high tone as she looked from Mr Rowan-webb to Miss Bat.'' Yep, we are,'' Algernon said, looking at his wife, giving her that look that said ''Is this witch a bit crazy or is it just me?''

''Then why is your name still Miss Bat, that's what the girls call you?'' Imogen asked, looking at Gwen as she sat on the armchair, legs up on the stool that she had placed there. ''Yes, The girls are used to calling me Miss Bat as I have been that for many long years, even when Hecate was in her first year! That's when I started teaching chanting after coming back from being Esper Vespertilio!'' Miss Bat said, glancing at where Hecate sat next to Constance.

''Hecate! Remember Ursula Hallow, when she flooded the classroom when she tried to trap you in there!'' Gwen said. ''Honestly, I remember that!'' Hecate said,'' I punched her in the face, she had a black eye for a good two weeks! Though I did get detention!'' Algernon chuckles. ''You really did that?'' Constance frowned. Hecate nodded, saying,'' Honestly I was just as bad as Mildred Hubble!'' ''You was almost Identical!'' Gwen commented. ''I wish I was there,'' Dimity said,'' I didn't even go to Cackle's, had to be homeschooled due to my training!'' ''Training? Cool!'' Imogen sat up,'' I was a non-magical girl back then, I did amazing after school clubs! You lot don't have much of that here!''

''After school clubs? Indigo used to tell me about how she loved football practice,'' Hecate said,'' She never stopped talking about that.'' ''And you never stop talking about her!'' Dimity smirked. Davina grabbed a flower from the window ledge, leaning over Hecate and Constance, who sat on the couch.

She ate it, Constance showed a face of disgust as she watched Davina eat a petal. ''What? They're delicious!'' Davina said, walking over to her chair, watching Gwen and Algernon look at each other adoringly. ''Come on, I can spin that basketball longer, this time!'' They hear Imogen say, as she took a huge swallow of her fizzy drink.

''If you spin the ball for longer then you are teaching the fifth years PE tomorrow!'' Dimity said. ''I wonder how the two new girls are doing,'' Gwen wondered. ''Yanira and Maria?'' Hecate said,'' They're doing great, Mildred and the lot are spending time with them.'' ''Destiny's doing great in PE, you know? She should team up to a club here,'' Dimity said,'' Flyball.'' ''Oh, I remember, I was the best at Flyball in my fifth year!'' Hecate said, not looking up from the book she had started reading. ''You? Flyball?'' Dimity turned around to look at Hecate. ''Yeah, you?'' Constance chuckled.

''I was the first place in every match!'' Hecate said,'' until the opposite team decided to curse my bloomin' broom, it literally stopped 100 feet in the air!'' ''What happened then?'' Dimity asked. ''Well, I landed full force into the ground,'' Hecate said,'' Broke a few bones, couldn't play flyball after that!'' ''That's why I never fly a broomstick,'' Imogen said. ''Well, what happened with the opposite team? or worse, you?'' Dimity asked, more interested in Hecate's sports history rather than what challenges she and Imogen were beginning.

''Well, they got disqualified, that's what my friends told me,'' Hecate could remember the day she was falling 100 feet off her broomstick,'' Well, for me...I was bed-ridden for a good 6 months before I could even walk! And after that, I didn't play any sports on broomsticks, I was too scared that I'd be falling from higher heights!''

''Must have been awful!'' Constance muttered, reading the newspaper.

''Well, good afternoon everyone,'' Amelia walked in with Ada.

They face them as they walk up to them. ''We have news from the council,'' Ada said. ''The council?!'' Davina said in a scared tone. ''They are sending two inspectors tomorrow,'' Ada said and Amelia didn't even know who the inspectors were. ''Who?'' Imogen asked. ''Two Broomheads,'' Ada said, Constance nearly dropped the newspaper. ''Miss Sartana Broomhead and Mistress Heckitty Broomhead,'' Ada said calmly, she didn't know anything about them. ''Not Broomheads!'' Hecate and Constance say at the same time.

''What about them?'' Ada frowned.

''Mistress Broomhead inspected our school and it was a disaster!'' Imogen said. Davina looked worried.

''Mistress Broomhead taught me in witching training college!'' Constance said,'' And like I have said and all of us has seen she is terrible, brutal too!'' ''Sartana Broomhead taught me while I was confined here!'' Hecate said,'' I couldn't go to college because of my confinement so...She had to tutor me.'' ''Ok, so what do we do?'' Ada asked. ''We need to get the students on their best behaviour,'' Amelia said. ''But how? There's Ethel Hallow, The Mildreds!'' Constance said. ''Indigo Moon is always with her pranks!'' Dimity said. ''That's why we are going to make sure none of them are up to trouble!'' Ada said, Constance and Hecate glance at each other with a worried look.


	11. The two Broomheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Broomheads arrive...

It was that day, the day Constance and Hecate will never forget...the day the two Broomheads come to Cackle's academy. ''It'll be okay, I'm certain...'' Ada tried to assure. ''I don't know,'' Amelia said as the two arrived, walking quickly up the pathway, to the entrance.

Heckitty was in her usual uniform. Sartana was in black, no bright colours could be seen, except for her skin colour.

Hecate looked at Constance, nervously. Constance looked at Heckitty with fear, she couldn't hide it. ''Mum, who are they?'' Mildred walked up to Hecate, followed by Indigo and Hermione, the counterparts (Along with Maud Spellbody) were in the crowd. Amelia and Ada give the two a fake warm smile. ''The two inspectors...'' Hecate said, watching Ada and Amelia greet them, the two returned the greeting, not showing any other expression, she just gave them a mean glance.

They could hear Davina stammer as she greeted the two. ''No need for these two to introduce each other!'' Sartana looked at Heckitty, who nodded smugly.

''Well met, Mistress Broomhead,'' Constance greeted, her whole body trembling.

Hecate did the same, greeting Sartana once again.

''Well, Hecate, glad to see you,'' Sartana grabbed Hecate's wrist fiercely, Hecate pulled back. Sartana just smiled evilly at her, walking inside, followed by Ada and Amelia. ''Now, I want to see the fifth years in PE!'' Sartana called, hand on waist. ''I'd like to see the first years!'' Heckitty passed Imogen her cloak and bag. ''You're welcome...'' Imogen muttered as Heckitty walked down to the potions classroom, students making their way for lessons.

''Well, Constance!'' Heckeitty walked up to where Constance jumped in surprise. ''Oh, Mistress Broomhead!'' Constance said. Heckitty slapped her, no students walked down here, no one would go tell Miss Cackle. ''Leave her alone!'' Hecate walked up to them. Sartana following them. ''Well,'' Heckitty just chuckled evilly. ''Do shut up dear Hecate!'' Sartana pushed Hecate into the wall, holding Hecate fiercely by the collar. ''Leave her!'' Constance begged. ''No, or you will end up there instead of her!'' Heckitty said. Dimity walked by, to where she noticed the four. ''Oi, leave them alone!'' Dimity called, followed by a running Imogen.

''Oh!'' Heckitty let Constance go, Sartana let go of Hecate, who gasped for air.

''Don't you dare go near them!'' Imogen said. ''If you two tell, the council will shut this precious school down!'' Sartana looked at Dimity and Imogen. They nod quickly, Heckitty walked to the potions classroom. Sartana headed to the field, for where the PE lesson would be. ''Be careful!'' Imogen told them. ''Yeah, be careful, they are fierce,'' Dimity said, they walked to the PE room.

Constance and Hecate headed to the potions classroom.

The potions lesson was chaotic. Heckitty took over the lesson, leaving the two rather angry.

Meanwhile, in PE...

''This is the obstacle course, girls,'' Imogen said, Dimity smiled at what Imogen had planned. ''Go on! You have 3 minutes!'' Dimity smiled, they got on with the course. ''What a pathetic course!'' Sartana said as Mildred listened to their conversation. ''We don't like how you are treating Hecate and Constance!'' Imogen said,'' Hecate has been through a lot with Indigo Moon and then, You! Constance too, but with that Heckitty Broomhead!'' Sartana raised her arm, ready to slap Imogen. ''Stop!'' Dimity shouted, the girls jump, failing the course. ''See? You made them fail this pathetic obstacle course that you both call a sport!'' Sartana sniggered. ''Shut up!'' Dimity said. Sartana slapped her. ''Hey, stop that!'' Indigo jumped off the bench, followed by Mildred and the rest.

''Oh, girl, so foolish!'' Sartana laughed. ''Leave her alone!'' Maria said, Yanira looking frightened by Sartana, saying,'' What kind of inspector is this?!'' Mildred #1 shrugged her shoulders, saying,'' But they're horrible!'' ''You have no right to go round and hit people!'' Indigo hissed,'' What if I slapped you, eh?'' Mildred and the whole class gasp in fear.

''You...wait...you're that statue girl!'' Sartana laughed,'' I seen you in a newspaper!'' ''And?'' Yanira said. Sartana looks at her.

Indigo gasped, she heard Sartana say a spell.

A sudden bolt of magic, she couldn't feel her own body, anything, her vision was just black and dark, nothing could be seen, she could only hear her breathing, she remembered this feeling, she had seen Joy, running after her, now it felt like she was back there.

Meanwhile...Hecate was called outside, followed by Ada.

''Sartana, what have you done?!'' Hecate said, fear in her voice, Indigo was stone...Her chest tightened as her memories came back. ''Sartana would do this?!'' Ada gasped. ''How could you?!'' Hecate looked at Sartana,'' You can't just turn students into stone!'' ''What? I used to do it with you, as punishments, only now you go round fussing?'' Sartana said slyly. There were gasps. ''She did that to you?'' Ada asked Hecate. ''Multiple times,'' Hecate muttered, looking back at Indigo's terrified face and straightened body.

''But that's illegal at Hogwarts!'' Hermione said. ''Well, go back there then!'' Sartana put Hermione in her Hogwarts uniform.

''No, I am at Cackle's!'' Hermione said, Hecate transferring her out of it. ''Now, what about Indigo?'' Enid asked. ''Without shell of a snail, scales of python, branch of ivy or rarest Lychon...'' Hecate said, circling Indigo, Sartana folding her arms''...Let those transfixed regain their motion!'' Hecate's magic circled Indigo, like Golden-red lights shooting up into the sky. Indigo's statue cracked. She was free. Indigo leapt into Hecate's arms, they hug. ''She...he did this!'' Indigo pointed at Sartana.

''It was an accident Miss Cackle,'' Sartana said,'' I'm sure I'll make it up to dear Indigo...'' Hecate took Indigo away from Sartana's hold.

''One more incident and you're reported to the council!'' Amelia said, leading the girls inside. ''YOU FOUL!'' Sartana grabbed Hecate by the collar. She transferred Hecate away with her, to a horrible location in the school basements.

''What are you doing?'' Hecate asked. Sartana cast a sudden bolt of magic. Hecate was stone...Sartana locked her in a wooden trunk, which was both tall and wide. Sartana laughed, saying,'' Say goodbye to Constance!'' She pushed the wooden trunk into a small closet, pushing an old bookshelf in front of it. She closed the basement being watched by Sybil, Beatrice and Clarice.

Constance was in the classroom...it was quiet...very quiet. She was grabbed by the shoulder...She wanted to scream but she couldn't someone was holding her... She was taken away, she didn't know where she could have possibly had been taken. But she knew it was far from Cackle's academy...But she knew Hecketty and Sartana Broomhead were up to this! 

''What do we do?'' Beatrice asks. ''I swear Sartana was down there!'' Sybil said, fear in her tone. ''Are you sure Sybil?'' Clarice asked as they walked up to the basement door. Clarice turned the doorknob, it wouldn't open. ''I-It's locked?'' Beatrice frowned,'' It's never locked!'' ''Let me try! Something is definitely down there!'' Sybil said as she tried opening the door, it wouldn't. ''Nothing?!'' Beatrice said as she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. ''But there has to be something terrible down there!'' Clarice said,'' I can smell it!'' Beatrice frowned, looking at Sybil, who agreed with Clarice.

''Let's get Miss Cackle!'' Sybil said as they run up some spiral stairs.


	12. Hardbroom's missing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon they find out that the Hardbroom's are missing...

Mildred and her friends ran up to Miss Cackle's office, they were worried about both Miss Hardbrooms. They were both missing. They had no idea where they could have gone, but they knew that it had to do with the two Broomhead inspectors. ''I don't know what you lot are up to but I swear you lot are just being pathetic about these Broomheads!'' Ethel folded her arms, followed by Drussila. ''Well, both HB's are missing so we suspect it's them!'' Mildred #2 said. ''You're just as bad as our Ethel,'' Mildred #1 said. ''We do not care!'' Drussila said as they walked up to the stairs, towards their bedrooms.

''Ignore them, they're always like that!'' Enid scowled at Drussila, who glanced at them.

''So, Destiny told us that Your HB was in the potions classroom...'' Maud began. ''Mistress Broomhead was there!'' Maria said,'' God, how I want to kill her with my sword!'' ''Well, we need to find OUR HB first!'' Indigo said,'' Sartana is so up to something with Joy.'' ''They've gone...but where!?'' Hermione frowned. ''Let's just speak to Miss Cackle first!'' Enid said.

They nod.

Both Mildred's knock on the door.

Amelia opens it, she was in the middle of some marking.

''What is it girls?'' Amelia asked,'' I know...lessons are excused, no need to ask anything about that...'' ''No, Miss Cackle,'' Mildred #2 shook her head. ''Then?'' Amelia raised an eyebrow. ''Could we please talk to the other Miss Cackle?'' Hermione asked politely.

''Fine...'' Amelia opened the door wide, letting the small crowd of girls walk in.

''What is it, girls? What's the problem?'' Ada asked, hoping it's not another complaint.

''Miss Cackle...'' Mildred #1 said,'' Both Miss Hardbroom's are missing.'' ''What? Are you sure?'' Ada frowned. ''I don't know, girls,'' Amelia said,'' We had a few incidents where students think of conclusions.'' ''Maybe they're in their rooms?'' Ada said. ''We looked there,'' Hermione said. ''Girls...we don't know where they could be!'' Ada said,'' Any ideas?'' ''No,'' Mildred #2 said. ''But it's definitely got to do with the two inspectors,'' Maud Spellbody said.

''Miss Cackle!'' Sybil said as she and her two friends stormed in.

''What is this interruption?'' Amelia asked, folding her arms.

''Satana's hiding something,'' Clarice said. ''We know that!'' Indigo said. ''But in the basement,'' Beatrice said,'' It doesn't look good.'' ''Let's go,'' Ada said. ''Let's split up, I and my lot come with me,'' Ada said,'' Maria with us, the rest go with the other Miss Cackle and go find out where the other Miss Hardbroom could be.'' They nod.

Mildred # 1, Hermione, Indigo, Maria (with her sword) and Maud followed Miss Cackle and the three fourth years to the basement. ''Are you sure Sartana was in the basements?'' Hermione asked. ''Yes, we saw her coming out,'' Clarice said as they walked down some spiral stairs, to the basements.

''The door is locked, we've tried to open it,'' Sybil said. Indigo kicked the door, it didn't open.

Miss Cackle simply cast a small spell.

''See? All you needed was a spell,'' Ada said. They walk into the dimly lit basement.

It was full of cauldrons and chairs and tables. No sign of a spot they could find one of the Hardbroom's.

''I don't think we'll find anything here,'' Hermione doubted. ''Maybe, just maybe...'' Mildred pushed the bookshelf that blocked off a closet.

''What?!'' Indigo said, helping Mildred pull the door open, revealing a wooden trunk.

''What?!'' Maud gasped,'' That could easily fit some dark things in there!'' ''I don't know...'' Sybil muttered. ''Come on, help me push it!'' Indigo said as Mildred helped her, along with Maud and the three fourth years.

They tried to open it but it was padlocked.

''I'll help you with that!'' Maria walked up to them, sword in hand,'' please stand aside!'' She aimed the sword at the padlock. She hit it, hearing the metal shatter in half. ''Wow!'' Clarice whispered. Mildred opened it, gasping. ''A statue?!'' Sybil shrieked. ''Not just any statue,'' Mildred said. ''Miss Hardbroom?!'' Maud gasped. ''That's dangerous, being in a stone statue as a SPELL!'' Indigo said. They look at her. ''What do you mean, Indigo? You were stone for 30 years!'' Ada said. ''I mean ones that are cast! I felt awful in there and being there for three hours isn't any better!'' Indigo panicked,'' We need to get her back!'' ''Yeah,'' Mildred said, she worried about her mother.

''Quick!'' Hermione said.

''Without shell of a snail, scales of a python, branch of ivy or rarest lychon...'' Mildred began''...Let those transfixed regain their motion!'' Her magic did its work, it cracked the stone, freeing her mother. Mildred helped her mother out of the trunk. Mildred, Hermione and Indigo hugged her. ''Where's Constance?!'' Hecate asked, rather worried.

''We don't know,'' Ada said,'' But it's great to have you back to normal!'' They nod. ''Alright...what do we do, now that Constance has gone?'' Hecate asked. ''We don't know but the others have gone searching for clues!'' Mildred said. Hecate hugged her daughters one more time before they made their way up to find the others.


	13. Kidnap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out that Constance had been kidnapped.

''Help, Destiny's gone! I can't find her!'' Felicity ran up to them,'' The two inspectors have gone too!'' Mildred looks suspicious. ''Something is definitely up with them two inspectors!'' Ada said. ''Miss Cackle...I feel weird,'' Indigo said. ''How? What's wrong?'' Hermione asked. ''This doesn't sound good,'' Sybil said. Indigo suddenly paused, stone devoured her body, she was stone again.

''Indie?'' Mildred frowned. ''What? But you turned her out of that!'' Felicity said. ''What do we do now?'' Clarice asked.

''without the shell of a snail, scales of python, branch of ivy or rarest lychon...'' Mildred cast''...may those transfixed regain their motion!'' Nothing. ''What? But that needs to work!'' Maud spellbody said.

''Hecate...are you feeling okay?'' Ada looked at Hecate. ''No...'' Hecate shook her head, stone devoured her body, she was stone again.

''Oh, I hope this doesn't happen to everyone!'' Ada said.

''Only to those who were turned to stone, Miss Cackle,'' Hermione said.

''Oh, but if the spell doesn't work what will?'' Ada asked,'' We have to look for Destiny and the other Miss Hardbroom. ''We need lychon!'' Maud said,'' That's what worked on Indigo and Ms Hubble!''

''Alright, we'll leave them two,'' Ada said. ''We can't leave them!'' Mildred said.

''What on earth?'' Dimity walked up to them. ''We have a small problem, Dimity,'' Ada said,'' Can you watch over these two?'' ''Of course, we can!'' Imogen said. ''Oh my gosh, what beautiful sculptures!'' Davina said. ''Err...those are actual people as stone...'' Hermione said. ''Oh dear...'' Gwen said as she walked up to them.

''We're off to find the others,'' Ada said, they transfer to where the others were outside.

''Well? Did you find the other HB?'' Mildred #2 asked. ''I see you have no luck? Destiny has gone too,'' Ada said. ''We found our Miss Hardbroom...who was turned to stone and put in the basement...now she is stone again! Along with Indigo!'' Mildred #1 said. ''How?'' Enid frowned. ''Well, we don't know,'' Maud Spellbody said.

''We think they were kidnapped,'' Maud Moonshine said. ''To Broomhead manor,'' Amelia said. ''Where's that?'' Beatrice frowned.

''Well, what are we waiting for?'' Mildred #1 said,'' we should be heading there!'' ''Not so quick it's dangerous, we will need invisibility potions!'' Ada said. They nod. They head down the forest to find Constance and Destiny. They hoped they would find them quickly.


	14. Broomhead manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and the lot go to Broomhead manor

The two Mildred's, Maud Spellbody, Enid Nightshade, Maria, Ada, Amelia, Clarice head down Hollow wood, while Maud Moonshine, Yanira, Felicity, Sybil and Beatrice stay behind in case anyone was in trouble. ''I wonder what's so scary about a forest?'' Mildred #2 said, treading over a few twigs, making a few of them jump.

''This is Hollow wood! the creepiest forest that surrounds Cackle's!'' Clarice said as they walk deeper in.

''Where is this Broomhead manor?'' Felicity asked.

''The bottom of Hollow wood,'' Amelia Cackle said.

''Last time we went to Hollow wood was in our second year,'' Mildred #1 said,'' Miss Mould, our old art teacher, looked into a hypnopilian!'' ''What's a hypnopilian?'' Enid asked. ''A butterfly, with rainbow wings, that puts you in a weird trance,'' Maud Spellbody said as they walk down the steep slope.

''You don't want to look at them,'' Felicity said,'' Now, don't look up, here are the hypnopilians!'' ''Clarice!'' Mildred #1 leapt onto Clarice, who glanced up at one. Clarice shuddered, saying,'' What? Why did you push me?!'' ''You can't look up at the hypnopilians!'' Mildred #1 said, helping Clarice up. ''Let's get out of Hollow wood as quickly as we can,'' Ada said. ''It's going to be worse in Broomhead manor!'' Maria said, holding her sword out.

''Just don't stab anyone,'' Mildred #2 said,'' I don't want anyone to be dead!''

''Alright,'' Maria said, they walk down to the edge of the forest, where a small mist began to form.

''It's here!'' Mildred #1 said, leading them to the mansion, which was not far in front of them.

''Drink these,'' Ada passed them all invisibility potions.

''Disgusting taste!'' Enid said. ''Well, duh?!'' Maud Spellbody said,'' There aren't any nice ingredients!'' ''True...'' Enid said.

They walk into the ruined graveyard, It was hardly visible due to the fog. ''A graveyard?!'' Maria frowned. ''Disgusting?! Dead people?!'' Felicity gasped. ''This place is worse than I thought it would be!'' Mildred #1 said. ''What about Hecate and Indigo, Ada?'' Amelia asked. ''We need to get lychon so we could free them!'' Ada said,'' But now we need to find Constance and Destiny.'' They hear a voice. ''Wait...does that sound like...Destiny?'' Felicity asked. ''Help!'' Destiny shouted, running up to them. Felicity hugged Destiny. ''Where's your mother?'' Amelia asked Destiny. ''Inside there! But Sartana is chasing me! I tried to run away!'' Destiny cried.

''It's alright, Des! We're going to get rid of them Broomheads!'' Maria said, walking towards the mansion.

''It's dangerous in there! If you get caught then you are dead!'' Destiny said. ''That's why we're invisible!'' Enid said. ''Wait...how did you see us?'' Ada asked. ''Because Invisibility spells don't work here! It's anti-spell!'' Destiny said. ''We are in a big mess!'' Maud Spellbody said.

''We'll have to sneak inside!'' Maria said,'' I can multiply this sword for you all, though my own is the most powerful!''

''Oh yeah! This sword is amazing,'' Clarice said, looking at the shiny metal.

''Let's go!'' Maria said as they walk up to the door. ''This door is alarmed!'' Destiny warned. ''We'll have to find another way in!'' Ada said. ''Couldn't we transfer in?'' Felicity asked. ''No, it's anti-spell!'' Destiny reminded. They look for another way in...


	15. Final battle with Broomheads!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get into Broomhead manor.

''There has to be a way in!'' Maria said, sword out in front of her ''So, why do we have these swords?'' Felicity asked. ''Our defence against Broomheads, now that it is anti-spell!'' Amelia said. ''Atleast they can't do anything bad to us!'' Mildred #1 said. ''I think they use potion spells, they aren't included,'' Destiny said,'' but that invisibility spell doesn't count, they don't want people sneaking around.''

'' That's a bit dumb,'' Hermione muttered,'' They do potion spells but our invisibility potion doesn't work!''

''Tough, but we need to get inside,'' Ada said,'' And get back to Cackle's in time to get lychon'' ''Oh yeah, let's go,'' Felicity said, Finding a small doorway that doesn't lead into the castle, but underneath it.

''let's get down...'' Mildred #1 said, she jumped down, rolling onto her stomach. ''Careful!'' Amelia said. ''We'll stay up here, in case they are here!'' Ada said. Soon Mildred #2 and the rest get down. ''Get your swords out!'' Maria said. They nod taking their swords out in front of them. ''I hear sartana!'' Destiny muttered. ''HB must be down here,'' Enid said. ''Quick, Sartana and Mistress Broomhead will definitely be up to something!'' Mildred #2 said.

Maria jumps out, they hear a scream.

They run up to see blood... ''Maria? What did you do?'' Clarice asks. ''I think I just stabbed Sartana!'' Maria smiled, looking down at Sartana's dead body ''I wish we just did that back at Cackle's!'' Felicity folded her arms. ''How did you do that?'' Destiny asked. ''Err...skill,'' Maria said, seeing Mistress Broomhead, with Constance. ''Let's go! Mistress Broomhead is over there!'' Mildred #1 said.

They run up to the two, Constance weakly at the wall, trying to stay as far back from Heckitty.

''You won't get me!'' Heckitty sneered. Maria waving her sword in Heckitty's direction. ''Help?!'' Maria called out to them. They run up, surrounding Heckitty. ''You foul witches!'' Heckitty said, Clarice stabs her in the back, Heckitty falls to the floor, bleeding to death. They hug Clarice and Maria ''You both killed them!'' Mildred #1 smiled. ''Mum? Are you okay!?'' Destiny hugged her mother.''I-I'm fine, thank you,'' She thanked them They soon get back up to Amelia and Ada. ''Well? What's with the Broomheads?'' Ada asked. ''Clarice and Maria killed them!'' Mildred #2 said.

''What's with Hecate?'' Constance asked,'' Tell me she's alright?!''

''She was turned to stone, with Indigo,'' Mildred said,'' We need to find lychon!'' ''Lychon?!'' Constance frowned. ''We tried a spell but it wouldn't work!'' Maud said ''I'm starting to worry that Indie and My mother won't get turned back!'' Hermione muttered. ''They will,'' Felicity said,'' We need to get lychon now.'' They nod walking back up Hollow wood.

''Watch out for the hypnopilian!'' Mildred #1 says,'' Don't look at it!''

They run past that spot, towards the forest.

''Here!'' Destiny said ''I hope this is enough!'' Hermione said. ''It will be...'' Mildred #1 said, putting them in a jar.

They run back to Cackle's.


	16. Freeing Indie and Hecate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have lychon.

''We've got Lychon...all we need now is to make the potion!'' Mildred #1 said. ''Let's just hope it works,'' Hermione said as they walk into Cackles. ''Maria?!'' Yanira said, running up to them. ''We killed the Broomheads!'' Clarice said. ''Really?'' Maud Moonshine said,'' Brilliant!''

''Quickly! We need to make that potion!'' Amelia said, leading them inside. They walk into the office, where they would be making the potion.

''Well?'' Dimity asked, glancing at where Imogen was looking at both statues. ''This is the scariest thing I have seen in my life!'' Imogen said as Ada took out a cauldron from under her desk.

''Now, pass me all ingredients!'' Ada said.

The Mildreds passed Ada all the ingredients while Ada made the antidote.

''Is it done yet?'' Felicity asked. ''Yeah, the quicker we get them two out of that the better!'' Yanira said. ''Be patient, girls, you don't want to make Miss Cackle make a mistake, especially with the last bit of lychon!'' Dimity said.

''Now, Done!'' Ada said, Gwen and Davina walking in.

''What do you want?'' Constance asked Davina. ''Oh, Hi!'' Davina smiled at Constance,'' I came to see if Amelia and Ada are able to turn them back!'' ''We have got the antidote!'' Amelia said. ''Good,'' Gwen said.

''Shell of snail, scales of python, branch of Ivy, rarest Lychon! Let those transfixed regain their motion!'' Ada said, pouring the antidote above the statues. The stone cracks...

''Wh-What Happened?!'' Indigo asked, Scratching her head.

''I could ask the same thing,'' Hecate asked, noticing Constance,'' Constance! Are you alright?'' ''Fine,'' Constance said,'' I'm more worried about you and Indigo...'' ''I'm fine...I think...am I?'' Indigo asked herself. ''I guess you are,'' Mildred #1 hugged Indigo, then hugged her mother.

''Okay, so everyone has the rest of the day to rest, we don't want anyone ending up with magical exhaustion!'' Ada said. They leave the room. ''I'm so happy you're both okay,'' Mildred told Indigo and her mother. ''I'm glad you're okay,'' Hecate said,'' What happened? Where did you go?'' ''We went to Broomhead's manor!'' Mildred said,'' It was scary.''

''I bet it was!'' Indigo said,'' I wish I was there...'' ''Come on!'' Mildred said,'' See you later, mum!'' Mildred and Indigo headed up to Hermione's room, to talk.


	17. Tragic morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the evening, the morning leads to tragedy.

Early morning mist beginning to clear, dew-laden grass and cobwebs, the sun rises casting orange and pink onto a thin layer of cloud, birds sing, dawn chorus, Tabby jumps onto Mildred's bed. ''Tabby, stop!'' Mildred rolls onto her stomach, lifting her head up to look at the alarm clock on her desk. ''It's 5 o'clock Tabby!'' Mildred said quietly, trying not to wake Indigo.

Tabby just leaps off her bed, hissing quietly before laying back on Mildred's waterproof coat that she uses when she needs to collect potions ingredients. Star starts barking, waking both Mildred and Indigo up. ''Sh!'' Mildred tries to quieten Star, he barks louder. Hermione enters, already in her uniform. ''What's going on?!'' Hermione asked,'' I wanted to study for spell science and I can't focus!''

''Sorry, I don't know what is wrong with him!'' Mildred tried to shout over Stars barking.

''Make him stop, he'll wake the whole Castle!'' Indigo said. ''Yeah, Destiny and some of the first years were woken by it!'' Yanira and Maria walked in. ''You two came quick!'' Indigo climbed down from the top bunk.

''What's wrong with him?'' Maud walked in, now the whole lot was in here, Including the other Maud and the other Mildred.

''Star? What's wrong?'' Mildred stroked him.

He whimpered, running up to the window.

''What's at the window?'' Maud Moonshine asked as a sudden spark of lightning hit the school.

''What the Hell?!'' Mildred #2 said, walking up to the window,'' Who is that?'' ''What do you mean?!'' Yanira walked up to the window.

''There's someone there!'' Mildred #1 ran to the door, still in her pyjamas.

''Millie, where are you going?!'' Maud said. ''To get my mother!'' Mildred #1 said,'' She'll do something!'' ''But it's dangerous!'' Indigo said, following Mildred down the stairs.

They walk towards Miss Hardbroom's quarters, knocking on the door.

The door opens. ''What is it? It's 5 o'clock in the bloomin' morning!'' Hecate says, rather annoyed. ''Someone's out there!'' Hermione said. ''There's lightning and everything!'' Maria said. ''Alright,'' Hecate said, following them to the window, they could see a figure standing in the field. ''what the hell is going on?!'' Hecate said, walking outside, followed by Mildred and the rest. ''What on earth is going on, Hecate?'' Ada transferred beside Hecate, followed by Amelia and the remaining staff.

''That's Ethel!'' Felicity said. ''Me?!'' Ethel #2 said,'' That stupid witch is not a hallow but a villain!'' ''Yeah!'' Drussila folded her arms. Ethel's spell was a sudden bolt of lightning. The counterparts disappeared. ''Where did they go?!'' Maud panicked. ''What did you do?!'' Hermione shouted to Ethel,'' You are disgusting!'' Ethel hit Hermione on the shoulder.

''Hermione!'' Mildred ran up to where Hermione held her shoulder. ''She burnt your arm?!'' Maria frowned.

''What if she sets this school on fire again?!'' Indigo said. ''We won't let that happen!'' Ada said, looking at Ethel, who flew down to the ground. ''We need to stop her!'' Mildred said. ''What would possibly stop her?!'' Hecate asked them, the wind blew roughly in their direction.

''I know...'' Hermione raised her wand...


	18. Ethel is back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has no choice...

''Give me Mildred Hubble and her loving sisters now! Or I destroy this school!'' Ethel said, she looked angry. ''Stop this now, you disgusting daughter of mine!'' Ursula transferred to them. Ethel looked down at her, with an angry look. ''Oh, Mother! You have finally come?! No projection spells, are they?'' Ethel said as lightning struck.

''Do stop this pathetic act, Ethel Hallow and come down here at once!'' Ursula said. ''Ethel!'' Mildred shouted. ''No!'' Ethel hissed,'' This school doesn't deserve anything!'' ''Don't make me do this!'' Hermione held her wand up at Ethel.

''Oh, what is that stick going to do, poke me?'' Ethel sneered, gathering balls of light in her palms, aiming them at the ground, which set fire. ''What?!'' Maud gasped. ''What do we do?'' Mildred asks. Hecate clicked her fingers, the fire was decreasing, leaving a mark of ash, which was better than a burnt down school.

''What do we do?'' Yanira asked,'' She's crazy!''

Maria sighed,'' She's got a levitation spell, I won't get up there without her attacking me, she's strong!''

Ada shakes her head in disappointment. ''Do it, Hermione! Kill her!'' Indigo said. ''No, I don't think this a sensible option!'' Ursula sneered at them. ''But she's going to attack the school!'' Mildred said. Ethel was going to hit Mildred but Hecate pulled her aside, instead, the spell hit the grass, which set on fire again.

Hecate decreased the fire, which disappeared. ''We need to stop her before she really hurts someone!'' Hecate said, looking at where Ethel set fire to multiple trees. ''Stop this, you disgrace!'' Ursula said. Ethel just smirked. ''Please...Hermione! Let her do it!'' Indigo said. ''Do what?!'' Ursula asked. ''What?'' Maria asked, Yanira looking up at Ethel, she couldn't lie, she was scared.

''The forbidden spell!'' Indigo said.

''What's the forbidden spell?'' Ada walked up to them, looking up at Ethel. ''It would kill...'' Hermione said. ''Well...I don't want a disgrace of a daughter, ruining the Hallow's reputation!'' Ursula folded her arms. ''So...will you let her do it?'' Yanira asked. ''It's our only choice if we want to stop her!'' Mildred said. ''She's going to come back if we stop her!'' Maud said. ''Fine, do it!'' Ursula said,'' She doesn't deserve to be a witch, ruining reputations!'' Mildred frowned, she didn't quite like how harsh and mean Ursula was about Ethel.

''I don't like how Ursula speaks about Ethel,'' Mildred whispered to Maud. ''I don't know, even for Ethel that's a bit harsh,'' Maud said. ''Okay, I-I'm r-ready...'' Hermione said, hands shaking. She pointed her wand up at Ethel. ''I-I can't...'' Hermione said,'' I feel like a murderer!'' Ethel shot magic at Yanira, who jumped aside, landing on her stomach, luckily she missed the shot.

''If a prison can't keep her away, then what will?'' Indigo asked. ''We could confine her? To the prison?'' Hermione said, she really didn't want to kill Ethel, even though Ethel had attacked the school twice now.

Ethel looked at Indigo. She waved her arms, lightning hit another tree. ''Just kill her already!'' One of the girls from the school shout. Hermione looks around, it was Mabel. She could see Destiny at the school entrance, she was crying, tears rolling down her face. ''What are you gawping at?'' Ursula said,'' We need to stop her.'' ''But...What if I get in trouble? For using the spell?'' Hermione asked lightning hit a tree. ''Hurry, we need to do something!'' Mildred panicked. Hermione nodded, giving them one last scared look.

She raised her wand, magic running slowly out of the wand. Hermione took one last shaky breath before shouting,'' A-Avada Kedavra!'' The magic headed in Ethel's direction, at a quick speed. Ethel screams... she's dead.

Hermione gasped. The lightning calms down, the nice sunny weather returns.

''Hermione,'' Mildred hugged her.

''What have I done? I've killed her!'' Hermione sobbed. ''You've killed that horrible kidnapper?'' Mildred said. ''But...she's just like us!'' Hermione said,'' I killed a teenage witch! I know...she attacked the school, we had no way to stop her but...I killed her, don't you all understand?!'' They notice Ursula Hallow had transferred away.

''Hermione,'' Indigo said,'' We had no other choice.'' ''But...this is stupid! Killing her?!'' Hermione cried harder, she was scared of what she had done. ''Am I going to get in trouble for this now?!'' Hermione said. ''I'm sure not,'' Ada said softly. ''Come here,'' Hecate said, hugging Hermione, who calmed down slowly.

She couldn't believe she had killed Ethel.


	19. The truth about Indigo's parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred brings back Constance after talking to Destiny. But brings back some people she wasn't meant to.

''Mildred...'' Destiny sniffed. ''Yes, Destiny?'' Mildred asked, noticing Hermione had gone to her room, which worried Mildred. ''It's just...Where did my mum go?'' Destiny asked, finally looking up at Mildred, who can see the tears in her eyes. ''I-I don't...know,'' Mildred said, placing her hand on Destiny's shoulder. Destiny didn't say anything.

''Isn't there...a way to get her back? Even if it's just her?'' Destiny asked. ''I don't think there is a way,'' Mildred shook her head, suddenly she knew what would bring back the other HB.

''Wait...I do know how to bring her back,'' Mildred said,'' Follow me!'' ''Mil, where are you going?'' Maud asked, following the two to Mildred's room. Mildred opened the drawer to her desk, rummaging through many pencils and rubbers finally retrieving the gems. She knew what she'd wish for. ''What is that?'' Destiny asked.

''I got these last year, They grant wishes, though sometimes they do what they like, so I've got to be careful,'' Mildred showed Destiny the gems. ''Wow, they're beautiful!'' Destiny smiled.

''Okay, lets get these outside,'' Mildred said. ''Why outside?'' Maud frowned. ''I don't know, I just like doing these things outside,'' Mildred said, walking down multiple corridors and out the front doors.

''Okay, let's do this!'' Mildred said.

She wished...

A sudden purple light and Constance appeared. ''Mum!'' Destiny hugged her. ''Oh, hello darling,'' Constance said,'' What am I doing back here?'' ''Mildred kind of used the most powerful gems to bring you back,'' Destiny said. ''Okay, I need to speak to Miss Cackle,'' Constance said. ''Okay, she's in her office as usual,'' Maud said.

''Mildred, you know you're going to get in big trouble!'' Maud said as another purple light appeared...

''What on earth is going on?'' Indigo ran up to them.

''I don't know!'' Mildred said as the purple light disappeared. ''What did you do?'' Constance asked as Hecate and Ada transferred to them. ''Constance?! what are you doing here?!'' Hecate asked.

''Ask Mildred Hubble!'' Constance said.

''Anyway, who are they?'' Indigo looked at the two people. The looked non-magical, they had dark skin. ''I don't know, we are about to find out,'' Ada said, walking up to the two,'' excuse me, who are you?'' ''I could ask you the same thing,'' The male said. ''Hello, I'm Helena Moon and He's Jack Moon,'' The women said.

''Moon?!'' Indigo said, shock on her face. ''Wait, Indigo?'' Helena said,'' That's you?'' ''Yes, that's me,'' Indigo said. ''But it's been 30 years! You should be older!'' Jack said.

''Err...It's complicated,'' Indigo said,'' This place is...magic.'' ''Magic?!'' Jack said in an angry tone. ''We told you not to believe them things!'' Helena said firmly. ''But it is,'' Indigo said. ''So, which idiot here is responsible here for our daughter going missing!'' Jack asked. ''What happened?!'' Helena asked, she was rather angry too.

''I was turned to stone...after being...given magic,'' Indigo said, showing them her magic, which lifted them up and she let them go. ''What!?'' Jack said,'' You...You can't have magic! We won't allow it!''

''Now, who is responsible for our daughter being turned into a bloomin' statue!?'' Helena asked.

Everyone glances at Hecate, who says,'' M-Me...''

''You?'' Jack frowned,'' You all...are idiots! Freaks!'' Jack said. ''You're going to pay for that!'' Helena said, hugging Indigo who pushed away. ''What is it, darling?'' Helena asked.

''Don't blame her, she's my mother now, not you both!'' Indigo said, shouting at them. ''No, she is not! I am your mother!'' Helena said. ''No, It's legally done now!'' Mildred said,'' you both can't change it!'' ''Oh, who are you?'' Jack hissed. ''Well, I'm kind of her sister now so leave her alone!'' Mildred said. ''No, not until that Bitch gives us back our daughter!'' Jack said.

''No, I am not going with you two! You two ditched me! You left me! I thought you were dead!'' Indigo shouted,'' You two lied! My aunt and uncle died! Joy, Mildred and Hermione are my only family!'' ''You're a disgrace!'' Jack slapped Indigo. Helena just frowned. ''Don't you dare touch her!'' Hecate pulled Indigo away from the two.

''Get off our daughter!'' Helena said.

''I am not your daughter anymore!'' Indigo shouted. ''Get that filthy uniform off you and let's go home!'' Jack said. ''No!'' Indigo said,'' Leave us alone! Leave Joy alone!''

''Joy? Eh? The one who took you away from us?!'' Helena said,'' we spent a whole year searching for you! with the Police!'' ''You never cared! I'd run away from home and you would never look for me!'' Indigo said. ''You pathetic girl!'' Jack said. ''Shut up! go away! you non-magical people! this is not a place for you!'' Constance said.

''Indie!'' Mildred hugged Indigo.

''Fine!'' Helena said. ''We'll be back for our daughter!'' Jack looked at Hecate who transferred them away.

''Indigo,'' Hecate hugged her. ''It's okay, Joy, I won't go with them, never!'' Indigo said,'' You're my mum now! not them!'' Hecate just hugged her. ''Wait, what are the gems doing now?!'' Maud asked Mildred. ''Oh, shit!'' Mildred gasped, they were shining again. A purple light appeared another two people appeared, but this time they were witches.

''Wait...I-I know them!'' Hecate said She couldn't believe it...

''Who is it?'' Constance asked. ''My parents...'' Hecate said, loud enough for Constance to hear. ''Wait...I thought they were dead!'' Constance said. ''they must be turned back from the dead!'' Mildred said though she did not know much about her mother's parents,'' Wait...I thought we have met your father!'' ''No, that was my other father,'' Hecate explained to Mildred. ''Excuse me, how are we here at Cackle's?'' The two asked. ''Wait a moment!'' The wizard said,'' Where's our Joy?'' ''Exactly, we haven't seen her! She ran away!'' The witch panicked, Hecate noticed now how much she hurt her parents. Ada had transferred away due to Miss Bat, who asked her to see her in the office.

''Err...this is 30 years later,'' Mildred said,'' Joy's a grown-up.'' ''A grown-up?! Where is she?'' The wizard asked and he and the witch were a few years older from Hecate, as their hair was slowly turning grey. Hecate stepped forward again. ''Oh, darling how you have grown!'' The Witch, Circe, said hugging her daughter. Hecate decided not to push away. ''So, what happened?'' The wizard, Hermes, asked,'' It's been 30 years...'' ''So, you two died when Hecate was ten,'' Constance said,'' She grew up with a foster family and had to go to Cackle's.'' Circe looked at Hecate, asking,'' Is this true?''

''Yes, it is,'' Hecate said.

''Oh, dear, how are we back here then?'' Circe asked. ''These gems, they bring people back,'' Mildred said,'' It brought you two back...we don't know how.'' ''Oh, those gems...they don't always listen to your wishes, they listen to other peoples,'' Hermes said. ''Oh...Wait? So who wished Indigo's parents here and then HB's parents?'' Maud asked.

''That's a mystery,'' Destiny said.

''So, what do we do now?'' Indigo asked. ''We need to speak with our daughter,'' Hermes said, they were heading to the castle now. ''Wait, there are three people I need to introduce you to,'' Hecate said. ''This is Mildred, she's my daughter,'' Hecate said. ''We're grandparents?'' Circe smiled, hugging Mildred. ''And this is Indigo, I adopted her,'' Hecate said. ''Oh, come here!'' Circe said hugging Indigo. ''Come on, you two, we want to talk to you both,'' Hermes said, smiling at them.

''There's one more, but I think she's in her room...'' Hecate said. ''You two stay here, we'll talk to you both later,'' Circe said, following Hecate into the castle. ''Hecate, before we see our other granddaughter, I want to ask you...Why did you adopt Indigo?'' Hermes said. ''We are happy it's just what happened with her parents?'' Circe said.

''She was my friend when I was at Cackle's...but I turned her to stone after I gave her magic,'' Hecate said. ''Joy, what happened?'' Circe said. ''They confined me here,'' Hecate said,'' But Miss Cackle lifted it two years ago...'' Hecate said, Circe hugged her again. ''We're so sorry,'' Hermes said. ''It shouldn't be you two apologizing...'' Hecate said.

''I ran away!'' Hecate said,'' I came back the next day! you two were dead, I had to go into care for a year.'' ''Oh, we aren't mad at you dear,'' Hermes said. ''Let's forget about this topic, I'd like to see our other Granddaughter,'' Circe smiled at Hecate.

Hecate knocked on Hermione's door, opening it. ''What?'' Hermione sniffed. ''I have visitors for you,'' Hecate said. ''Who?'' Hermione stood up from her bed.

Circe and Hermes walked in. ''My parents, your grandparents,'' Hecate said. Hermione looked a bit surprised for a moment.''Come here,'' Circe hugged Hermione. ''You look just like your grandmother,'' Hermes smiled. ''True,'' Hecate said. ''So, who's older, her or Mildred?'' Circe asked. ''Twins,'' Hecate said. Circe smiled, saying,'' That's just...beautiful!''

So Circe and Hermes gathered Indigo, Mildred and Hermione together, to talk to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather long. Just because I couldn't wait to write this.


	20. Constance is back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Ethel's attack.

''So, how are things going?'' Ada asked as Constance and Hecate walked into the office. ''Alright,'' Constance said,'' Just what about her parents?'' ''Right, about them,'' Ada put her teacup down,'' I have two options...'' Hecate looks at Ada, Ada could tell Hecate wanted them to stay. ''What are the two options?'' Hecate asked.

''We can let them go,'' Ada said,'' to find a home to settle in...'' ''But they don't have a home!'' Constance said. ''I know, that's why I have another option,'' Ada said, standing up, flicking through her newspaper before walking up to them.

''What is the other option?'' Hecate asked.

''Well, they could stay, your father could teach magical history, so Miss Bat doesn't have to do both chanting and Magical history,'' Ada said,'' And your mother could teach art. As we know Ms Hubble and Miss Mould weren't very long-lasting...I hope your mother does a better job at it than the previous lot.'' ''I am quite sure she'll agree with the job,'' Hecate said.

''And you two can teach potions,'' Ada said as Constance smiled at Hecate,'' It'll be very efficient too if one of you have paperwork to do.'' Hecate nodded. ''Now, lessons are dismissed after today's incident though I will have to contact the great wizard about Ethel's death,'' Ada said. ''Alright, Miss Cackle,'' Constance said,'' We'll be heading off.''

''Aren't you comin'?'' Constance asked Hecate, who replied,'' In a minute, go, I'll see you later.'' Constance nodded. ''Ada...'' Hecate said as Ada looked up at her. ''Yes, Hecate?'' Ada looked up from her newspaper. ''About contacting the great wizard...'' Hecate said,'' About Ethel's death?'' ''Yes, what about it?'' Ada said. ''Will Hermione get in trouble for killing Ethel?'' Hecate said. ''I can't be certain that she won't but I am sure he'll understand that it was the only way to stop that awful girl,'' Ada said. ''I'm just worried about what the great wizard will do? That we have a witch at Cackle's that is from Hogwarts,'' Hecate said. ''Yes...Witches from Hogwarts aren't really respected by him,'' Ada said. ''I just hope he doesn't punish her for it,'' Hecate said. ''Yes, she did seem upset about killing Ethel,'' Ada nodded.

''Ada...'' Hecate said,'' Thank you...for everything...for letting Hermione stay and now my parents...'' ''Hecate, I will do everything to help you Hecate, especially after everything you have been through the last 30 years,'' Ada said. Hecate smiled, saying thank you again before transferring out. Ada smiled as she looked back down at her newspaper.

Meanwhile, In Hermione's room...

Hermione and her two sisters were with their grandparents.

''What a beautiful room! Last time I went to Cackle's academy It was old and cracked, I was in the red sashes,'' Circe said, her ginger-brown hair falling down lower than her shoulders, though there were large strands of grey hair overtaking.

Hermione's room was a plain white colour though it had only one bed and one desk. She had multiple photos hung on the wall of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. ''Cackles was burnt down, Ethel Hallow did it,'' Indigo said. ''Hallows, I hate them!'' Hermes said, noticing the pictures. ''Who are those two wizards?'' He asked.

''Oh, they were my two friends at Hogwarts,'' Hermione said. ''Hogwarts?! An amazing school that is!'' Circe said. ''Yeah, I always loved to see Hogwarts,'' Mildred said.

''What were their names?'' Hermes asked he had Black hair which was fading into grey, though his face didn't look old at all, same with Circe. ''Harry Potter and Ron Weasley,'' Hermione said. ''Weasley, good friends with his father,'' Hermes said,'' Friends at Hogwarts.'' ''You went to Hogwarts too?!'' Hermione said.

''Yeah, I was Gryffindor too,'' Hermes said. ''That must be why I was Gryffindor!'' Hermione realised.

''So, Indie, dear, tell me about how you and Joy were friends in school?'' Circe asked,'' I know you were non-magical?'' ''Yes, I was,'' Indigo said,'' I met Joy in the park when I nearly ran her over on my bike.''

''I thought magicals can't be seen?!'' Hermes said, rather alarmed and confused. ''Though I believed in magic, not like my family,'' Indigo said,'' We made friends quickly though, Joy really understood me, when I thought my parents were dead, they just ditched me...'' ''Oh, that must be terrible,'' Circe said. ''Joy told me about Cackles...She told me about magic...she and I would play around with magic...'' Indigo said,'' She told me about how I was her only friend. The teachers found out, they confined her, though she managed to transfer me. She gave me magic, I became crazy and turned to stone, 30 years later...Mildred turned me back.''

''So you would have been Joy's age?'' Hermes asked,'' Must be tough to be younger than how old you should be.'' ''Well, I never wanted to grow up back then,'' Indigo shrugged her shoulders.

''All I can say, last year was tragic!'' Mildred said.

Hecate transferred to Hermione's room. ''Oh, hello Hecate,'' Hermes said,'' Spoke to Ada, then? What about?'' ''Well, Ada has two choices for you two...'' Hecate said. ''What choices?'' Hermione asked.

''You both can go and find a home,'' Hecate began,'' Or...'' ''Or what?'' Circe looked at Hecate. ''Father, Ada said you can teach Magical History,'' Hecate said,'' And mother, you can teach art if you two want to, of course...'' ''I'm amazing when it comes to History, I guess I could do it, I'd love to do it!'' Hermes smiled. ''Art, I'd love to!'' Circe hugged Hecate. ''Wow! So they are going to teach here?!'' Indigo smiled. ''That's amazing!'' Mildred said as Hermione smiled. ''So, lessons are dismissed until Monday,'' Hecate said as today was a Friday. They cheer.


	21. Introducing the new staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff find out Hecate's secret about her parents.

Hecate was in the staffroom with the other staff. ''Eh, Hecate, How are things going?'' Dimity asked. ''Fine,'' Hecate didn't look up from her book. ''What went on this morning, I heard Ethel Hallow was killed and multiple people came?'' Algernon asked. ''Leave her alone!'' Constance said. ''Yeah, she's been through enough already, she doesn't need to be interviewed on what happened!'' Gwen said, drinking her cup of tea. ''Right, I wonder what Ada is up to?'' Dimity asked them.

''Probably talking to the two new teachers,'' Constance said, she heard from Hecate that Hecate's parents accepted the job. ''What new teachers?'' Algernon asked. ''How come we don't know about this?'' Dimity asked. ''Maybe Miss Cackle will tell you later!'' Constance said. ''Oh, stop arguing all of you, If there are new teachers then Ada will tell us! She has to!'' Hecate said,'' Which I know there are new teachers!'' ''I hope it's a decent art teacher!'' Algernon chuckled. ''Oh, the last two weren't long-lasting!'' Gwen mentioned.

''Though it was great having Julie around!'' Dimity sighed.

''Thanks to being given magic now she is leaving!'' Dimity said. ''Mildred didn't know, she only wanted her mother to be magical!'' Algernon said,'' Though Mildred was upset about it.'' ''I did nearly the same thing so...'' Hecate muttered to herself. She had completely got put off reading her book, she just placed it down on the bookshelf next to her.

''What did Indigo Moon even do?'' Dimity asked.

''A huge mess left for me to clean up! It took a whole day!'' Hecate sighed.

''Oh, cleaning up the sports cupboard is better than that!'' Dimity said,'' Sadly I didn't even go to Cackle's so I missed out on all that fun!'' ''Oh well!'' Algernon sighed.

''Staff...Attention please!'' Ada walked in with the two.

''Oh, Ada!'' Gwen said. ''I have something to tell you all,'' Ada smiled.

''Greet Hecate's parents,'' Ada said. ''Wait...Your parents?!'' Dimity said, shock on her expression. ''Well met,'' Circe said,'' I'm circe.'' Gwen smiled at her. ''Circe is the new art teacher,'' Ada said.

''Finally! An art teacher!'' Algernon smiled.

''And Hermes, new magical history teacher,'' Ada said, Hermes sat next to Algernon, they high-fived.

''So, I only teach chanting now?!'' Gwen asked she was kind of relieved that she didn't have to teach to topics.

''Honestly, Magical History is my best topic!'' Hermes sighed. ''Right, I've got to get on with marking first years tests,'' Hecate said. ''Alright, we'll see you later,'' Circe said, Hecate nodded.

Ada left the staffroom, she had to contact the great wizard about that morning's events.

''So, how did you both get here?'' Gwen asked. ''Mildred's gems kind of brought us back from the dead,'' Hermes said. ''Some very special gems they are!'' Circe said.

''So, how did you both die in the first place?'' Dimity asked. ''Sorry, I've got to go find Hecate,'' Constance transferred out. ''Well...a long 30 years ago...'' Hermes said,'' Hecate was only ten years old, not even at Cackle's yet.'' ''What happened?'' Gwen asked. ''Well, Hecate had to choose an academy...'' Circe said, remembering that day like it was just yesterday,'' We decided for her...we said she should go to Cackle's.'' ''She wanted to be home-schooled or at amulet's,'' Hermes said,'' She kind of got upset that we were choosing for her.''

''Why would have she got upset about that!?'' Gwen asked.

''It's just she was never good with being away from home, she wanted to choose to be home-schooled,'' Circe said,'' She never went for sleepovers because she hated being away from home...'' ''Then she ran away that afternoon, we worried all night,'' Hermes said,'' I don't know how Hecate thought of it, but one night...there was a murderer...he or she killed us.''

''I don't know what they told Hecate when she came back but I know they wouldn't have told her that it was a murder...'' Circe said. ''That must have been terrible!'' Gwen said. ''Now, we're back though,'' Hermes said,'' I'm sure Hecate is very happy.'' ''Oh, she is!'' Circe told him. ''Oh, whatever! Anyway, how is Cackle's lately?'' Hermes asked.

''Oh, a bit tragic with Ethel Hallow!'' Gwen said. ''I hate Hallows,'' Hermes said,'' Chaotic family that is!'' ''Chaotic that's for sure!'' Algernon said. ''Though, what Mildred told us about Esmerelda and Sybil, they sound nice!'' Circe said. ''But they're devastated by their sister's behaviour and death!'' Gwen said. ''Oh, Esmerelda is in college now,'' Gwen said. ''She's coming for the end of year party next month!'' Dimity said.

The staff talked for another hour before heading to see Miss Cackle, who had some amazing news...


	22. Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada has something exciting to tell everyone.

The great hall soon was full of students and staff.

''As you all know now, we have a new art teacher and new magical history teacher, Mr and Mrs Hardbroom,'' Ada said, the students start talking. ''A new art teacher, really?'' Clarice frowned. ''The last art teacher turned my sister into clay,'' Sybil said,'' Who's dead...'' ''Oh, Sybil,'' Beatrice placed her hand on Sybil's shoulder,'' You know you can't be mad at Hermione for it!''

''I know...I'm not. It's just why is she killed?'' Sybil said, relaxing her shoulders.

''You know what your sister did, she burnt down Cackle's,'' Mabel said. ''Yeah, you know what your sister had done,'' Clarice said. Sybil slowly nodded. ''Silence, please!'' Ada said, everyone said.

''Now...I have a surprise for you all, with the agreement of the great wizard, we can go to the non-magical part of London!'' Ada said as the students start talking again. ''London?'' Destiny smiled. ''The non-magical part?!'' Mildred smiled. ''That's amazing!'' Maud said. ''I've been to London,'' Indigo said. ''Same,'' Mildred said,'' You all won't believe how amazing it is there!''

''So, we will be leaving Monday, but make sure you don't have your magic exposed!'' Ada warned,'' That day, magic will be disabled!'' ''I am going to ask mum if Julie can come along!'' Mildred told Hermione and her friends. ''Why?'' Maud asked,'' Are you sure?'' ''Julie always wanted to go to London but she was always at work,'' Mildred said.

''Julie was nice,'' Hermione said,'' She deserves a nice trip with us if mum will agree.''

''Okay, let's go,'' Mildred said as assembly finished.

''Mum?'' Mildred walked up to her mother, who was with Circe and Hermes.

''Yes, Mildred?'' Hecate said.

''Can Julie come?'' Hermione asked. Hecate sighed, saying,'' Alright, I'll let Miss Cackle know.'' Mildred cheers. ''It's going to be the best holiday ever!'' Maud smiled. ''With the whole school!'' Hermione said. ''Yeah, it is going to be the best holiday I have ever been to,'' Yanira said. ''So, let's get packing!'' Maria said. They make their way to their rooms.


	23. On their way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are packed

Mildred and Indigo were packed already, Mildred had packed her bag, only taking the most important things like clothes and things that she had to take. ''So, I wonder what we'll do there!'' Indigo said,'' It's been bloomin' ages since I went to London!'' ''Me too,'' Mildred said,'' Especially the non-magical part!'' ''So, our magic will be contained on the trip?'' Hermione walked in.

''Yeah, the whole week there we will have our magic contained!'' Mildred said. ''Let's hope no one does anything stupid on the trip!'' Hermione said, placing her bag down.

''So, let's go,'' Indigo said.

They walk down the corridor, down the stairs. They could see Destiny with Felicity as they head outside. ''Okay, I wonder how we are going to get there, we can't possibly ride brooms without being seen?!'' They hear Clarice say. ''Quick, we're going to be late,'' Mildred said, leading them outside. ''Wait, We're walking?!'' Indigo said.

''Yes, girls!'' Miss Drill said,'' Then to a bus stop at the bottom of the mountain where our bus will be.'' The girls groan as they follow the teachers down the forest.

''I swear if I get tired I am going back home!'' They hear Felicity say.

Hermione frowns as they walk down the forest to where the large field at the middle of the mountain. ''How amazing it is to have a nice walk down the mountain!'' Ada said. ''What about Julie?'' Maud asked Mildred. ''Mum said she'll be waiting at the bus stop!'' Mildred said. ''I wonder if we will all fit in the bus!'' Indigo chuckled.

''We'll see,'' Destiny shrugged her shoulders,'' I mean, there are a lot of seats in a non-magical bus, well, it'll most likely be a coach!'' ''Right...'' Maud nodded.

''I never saw the non-magical parts of London!'' Beatrice said.

''Me neither, no one has,'' Sybil said,'' Well, Mildred probably has along with Indigo Moon.''

''Which was a long time ago!'' Indigo said,'' with my aunt and uncle.'' ''Stop gawping girls,'' Constance said,'' we're nearly there!'' ''I can see the bus stop!'' Mildred said as the non-magical roads came to sight. ''Wow! The non-magical world looks amazing!'' Felicity smiled. ''Yeah, the magical world just forests in-between villages!'' Clarice said.

Indigo and Mildred smiled, they felt like at home when they see the busy roads ahead. ''I remember when I was at the non-magical world...'' Hermione said. ''Oh, tell me about it?'' Circe said. 'We've been in the non-magical world half of our lives!'' Hermes told Hermione. ''What did you do there?'' Dimity asked him.

''Well, I used to work at this place which does research on the non-magical's traditions,'' Hermes said. ''We used to work together, then we quit,'' Circe sighed,'' So we could settle at our home!''

''Interesting,'' Gwen nodded as they walked down a gravel pathway.

''Here we are, there are the two coaches!'' Ada told them. '' The first, the second and first half of third years on this bus with Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb! And Miss Hardbroom!'' Hecate said. Constance made sure everyone got on. ''Here I am!'' Julie said,'' I didn't think you'd all get down here so quickly!'' ''Hey, Julie Hubble!'' Felicity smiled.

''Alright, everyone on!'' Hecate said as the driver got their luggage in. ''It's weird seeing everyone in some decent clothing!'' Julie told Mildred, who laughed. ''Well, we are going on a non-magical trip!'' Hermione said. ''Okay, sit down!'' Ada said. ''Seatbelts!'' Hecate reminds them. ''May I?'' Hecate asks Julie. ''Oh, Of course!'' Julie smiles quickly. ''Thank you, Ms Hubble,'' Hecate said, they sat in front of Mildred and Hermione and Indigo beside them, sitting with Maud.

The bus drives, along the road, turning onto the motorway.

The girls start talking loudly as they settle for the six-hour ride. The teachers supervised them, making sure no-one gets hurt. Everyone had a packed lunch with them, which Indigo started rummaging through before the bus even started. They made sure no one mentioned magic. They were safe at the moment, everyone's magic was contained (even the teachers') and they were dressed like non-magicals. Mildred was in her denim shorts and long-sleeved striped shirt, Indigo was in her denim shorts and colourful shirt with a yellow jacket (what she wore when she met Joy.)

Hermione was in her jeans and pink jacket.

Maud was in some legging and a rather long shirt.

They all were dressed like non-magicals. Things were great at the moment. ''It's like school trips to a museum or somethin' when I was at St Joseph's!'' Mildred said,'' What Primary did you go to Indie?'' ''I went to Bidston Avenue,'' Indigo said. ''Oh, I know that school! My friend goes there!'' Mildred said, looking at where Indigo sat on the seat beside her and Hermione.

Half an hour has passed, the bus is rather calm.


	24. Bus ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bus ride.

They were an hour in their journey. ''Uh, five hours left!'' Maria groaned. ''Indigo, you have eaten all of your lunch!'' Hermione said. ''Don't count this apple! Still, haven't finished it!'' Indigo smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

''Right, so...what are we going to do for these few hours?'' Mildred asked. ''I don't know,'' Hermione shrugged her shoulders,'' It isn't a great place to read, though I wasn't allowed to take any of my textbooks as they are all about magic!'' Hermione muttered to Mildred. ''Sh! The driver might hear you!'' Maud hissed to them quietly.

''Buses are useless!'' They hear Clarice say.

''Oh, I've been on them all the time! they're great!'' Mildred kneeled on her seat, looking at the seat behind her, where Sybil and Clarice sat. ''Yeah, I've heard of buses, I always wanted to go one of them!'' Sybil said. ''Mildred, Sit down!'' Hermes said. Mildred sat back down, taking a carton of juice from the paper bag.

''They're even non-magical brands!'' Hermione muttered, Mildred chuckled, saying,'' I feel like my five-year-old self on trips in year 1!'' Mildred said. ''I've never seen those brands!'' Maud told Indigo. ''Oh, everything here will be non-magical brands!'' Indigo said. ''Can't wait!'' Beatrice stood up to look at the two. ''Beatrice Bunch, sit down!'' Ada said.

The teachers constantly told students to calm down. ''I wonder where the other bus is!'' Clarice asked. ''It's called a coach,'' Hermione said. ''In front of us!'' Mildred said'' But look at the view! I can see Cackle's!''

Cackle's was very far in the distance. Everything in front of it was houses and roads. ''We're on the motorway,'' Sybil said,'' We can't see it from Cackle's?'' Indigo shrugged her shoulders.

''So, Let's just sit and wait these boring five hours!'' Mildred sighed.


	25. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they arrive at London.

The bus stopped at the bus stop. They cheer as they could finally get off the bus, into the fresh air.

It was just past four o'clock.

They could see the other bus arrive, they hoped everything was alright, that no one had spoken too much on the bus. ''I do hope they didn't mention anything about magic,'' Maud muttered. ''probably not,'' Yanira assured. ''Come on, we need to get our bags,'' Maria said, passing Yanira her bag. ''Oh, thanks?'' Yanira was confused for a moment.

They soon get their luggage as the other bus let's the first few years out. ''Okay, THAT was a long bus trip!'' They hear Destiny say. ''Hey, Des!'' Felicity walks up to her, following her to collect their luggage. ''So, Girls, everything alright?'' Circe asked. ''Fine, we're just a bit tired after that loud trip,'' Mildred smiled.

''Yeah,'' Circe patted Mildred on the back as she walked to the staff.

''Girls, we're walking across a busy road, make sure you stay together!'' Ada said. They walk down a quiet street, up to the main road. ''The non-magical parts of London are amazing,'' Beatrice says. ''Right, magical places are so boring!'' Mabel said she was sad that her mother couldn't join them due to her own choice.

''Where are we heading to?'' Mildred asks.

''A hotel,'' Hecate told her. ''A hotel?'' Hermione gasped,'' I haven't been in one for years!'' ''Neither have I, mentioning 30 years exactly,'' Indigo said,'' I would be a grown up if I wasn't granite for three centuries.'' 

''Oh well, atleast you have us all now,'' Mildred said.

''I prefer this time as then there was that Mrs Cackle that I or Joy didn't like,'' Indigo said,'' She literally shouted at us for half an hour!'' ''Woah,'' Felicity said as she walked behind them, heaving her heavy bag on her back.

''Give that bag to me,'' Hermes told Felicity,'' Looks rather heavy.'' ''Oh, thanks,'' Felicity smiled. ''Gosh, I don't know how a fifteen-year-old can carry this! what have you got in there?!'' Hermes said. ''Everything,'' Felicity said. ''Right,'' Hermes nodded. He walks not far in front of them. ''Why did you pack everything?!'' Mildred asked. ''What? It might become useful?!'' Felicity said. ''But you have our school textbooks in there!'' Maud said. ''Okay, I have accidentally taken my wand...'' Hermione noticed it was in her pocket. ''Okay, give it to me, I'll put it in my bag so we do not get ourselves exposed to non-magicals!'' Mildred said, putting it into a separate pocket in her bag.

''Right, careful now,'' Ada said as they wait at the crossing.

There were cars everywhere and constant buses driving past. ''Wow I love this place!'' Sybil said. ''I've never been here,'' Clarice said. ''None of us have!'' Felicity told Clarice.

''We will head to the hotel where we will put you in a group of four, where you will stay in a room,'' Ada told them as they crossed. ''Then you will unpack and head down for supper at six o'clock, where there will be some nice food,'' Ada said, they all sounded excited. ''I hope we are together in the rooms!'' Maud told them. ''I'm sure HB will make you three together,'' Felicity said, making sure Miss Hardbroom doesn't hear her. ''Well, we'll wait and see,'' Mildred said.

They walk up to the gigantic hotel.

''They walk inside. ''Wow!'' They all gasp. It was beautiful, white walls with multiple paintings. ''Ah, there you all are!'' The woman at the desk said,'' You're all that school we have booked in?'' She asked. ''Yes,'' Ada nodded. ''eight adults and sixty students,'' She said,'' We have eighteen rooms for you all,'' She smiled. ''Thank you,'' Ada said, signing a few papers before getting the keys. ''Okay, they're on the third floor, the keys had the door number,'' She said, Ada thanks her again.

They head to their rooms.


	26. rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get sorted into their rooms.

They head up two floors, where their rooms would be.

''I wonder if we all will be together in a room,'' Hermione said. ''I hope so,'' Mildred said. The hallways were clean and quiet. ''Wow, it's amazing!'' Felicity said, seeing multiple paintings.

''Right,'' Ada sighed,'' we have your groups written here.'' Mildred had her fingers crossed, hoping that she'd be with her sisters and Maud. ''Destiny Hardbroom, Yanira, Mona Hallow and phyllis spellman,'' Ada said,'' In room three hundred and one.'' Destiny followed her friends to their room. They could hear the four talking in amazement about the hotel room. 

''Maud Spellbody, Mya dawn, Jessica moonshine and Minerva bindweed,'' Ada called out,'' Room three hundred and two!'' ''Great!'' Mildred muttered. ''Bye, Maud,'' Indigo said. ''We'll see you at supper,'' Mildred told Maud, who entered their room.

Miss Cackle called out everyone in the hallway, leaving Mildred, Hermione, Indigo and Sybil.

''Now. You four are in room three hundred and twenty-five. They nod. ''If you need anything we'll be in room three hundred,'' Circe smiled, patting Mildred on the shoulder.

Mildred and the three nodded, walking down to the end of the hallway, passing a few second years, who were just walking around. ''So, are you excited for this week?'' Sybil asked them.

''Well, yeah,'' Hermione said. ''Though it is a big city,'' Mildred said. ''Anything can happen,'' Indigo said. ''Oh...'' Sybil muttered, worried. ''But don't worry I'm sure it'll be amazing,'' Mildred smiled at Sybil. ''I think so too,'' Sybil smiled as they entered their room, which on the door it had their names on it. ''We're next to your three friends,'' Hermione said. ''Yeah, Beatrice, Clarice and Mabel,'' Sybil sighed. ''There were four beds, two in one room and two in the other. ''Okay, who's sleeping in these two?'' Hermione sighed. ''I don't mind being with Sybil...'' Mildred said. Hermione and Indigo look at each other. ''Alright,'' Indigo nodded.

''Come on, Mildred, I'll show you some snacks I took!'' Sybil said.

Indigo and Hermione chuckled as the two walked into the other bedroom.

''This is going to be the best week ever,'' Indigo said. They unpack before heading down for supper.


	27. the london eye ending with disaster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school visit the London eye.

''Wake up! Wake up!'' Sybil shook Mildred's shoulder. Mildred yawned, groaning,'' What?'' ''we're going to visit the London eye!'' ''What?'' Mildred frowned, rolling out of bed.

There was a knock on their door. ''Oh, we're late!'' Mildred said, walking to the door. ''Who is it?'' Hermione asked. ''It's nine?!'' Indigo looked at the clock. ''Are you ready, girls?'' Julie asked.

''Er...no,'' Mildred sighed.

''Right, quickly, girls,'' Julie smiled,'' You don't want to be left behind, do you?''

''No way!'' Sybil shouted, already putting her shorts on in the bathroom.

''Get dressed, and we'll meet you in the breakfast hall,'' Julie smiled, walking to the lift.

''OK...quick, let's go!'' Mildred said as they got dressed.

They ran down the stairs, where they passed some strangers, who looked at them as they passed.

''So, I wonder how the London eye looks like?'' Hermione muttered.

''I've been there ages ago,'' Mildred mentioned.

''Let's go, before we get left behind!'' Indigo said. They run to the breakfast hall, where the whole school was. ''where have you four been?'' Hecate asked. ''We overslept,'' Mildred explained. Hecate rolled her eyes, saying,'' Fine, go get your breakfast.''

The four go sit down with Maud and the lot.

Soon, the left the hotel, to the London eye.

''How long left until we're at the London eye?'' Felicity asked. ''Ten minutes,' Ada said. ''Don't worry, it'll be worth it!'' Circe smiled. ''I can see it!'' Beatrice pointed into the distance.

''Wait...'' Hermione frowned. ''Who is that?'' Indigo said as dark grey clouds quickly gather into the sky.

''That doesn't look good!'' Maud frowned,'' That's Enid!'' ''What?!'' Mildred said. ''We should go back!'' Constance said. ''We can't let Enid expose magic,'' Hecate told Ada, quietly.

''Then, quickly!'' Hermes said as they rush up to Enid.


	28. Magic exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid exposes magic

''Enid!'' Mildred shouted to where Enid walked up to them.

''Hello, Mildred Hubble!'' Enid roared, lightning escaping her palms.

''Enid!'' Indigo called, now there was a crowd of people looking at Enid, with their phone cameras.

Hermione looks helplessly at the non-magical crowd.

''The magical world is so exposed by now!'' Maria said. ''Yeah, there is no fixing this...'' Circe shook her head.

There was another lightning spark, the London eye crashed to the floor, screams and shrieks could be heard as people ran away. Cameras appeared, many cars were ruined as Enid destructed them.

''We have to stop her!'' Hermione told her mother. ''But that will expose us!'' Yanira said. ''We'll be finished as witches!'' Clarice said. ''We're already finished as witches!'' Sybil said, looking up at Enid, who was on her broomstick.

There was a loud rumble, big ben had collapsed. People scream and run as they panic. It was chaos as the lot stood, looking up at Enid. ''We should stop her!'' Mildred said, shooting her magic to Enid. Non-magical's look at Mildred and the lot in terror. Chaos continues as they try to stop Enid. Hecate drags Enid down, her magic was extremely visible to the non-magicals. ''We should trap her somewhere!'' Constance said.

Enid screams as she is pulled down to them.

''How could you, Enid?!'' Indigo shouted,'' to do this to us!'' 

''I don't are!'' Enid shouted.

''If you wish so,'' Ada sighed, her magic glowed, Enid was defeated, now trapped in a painting like Agatha.

''What do we do now?'' Mildred asked the teachers. ''Your world is exposed!'' Julie looked alarmed. ''We are finished as witches!'' Ada sighed. Mildred and her friends look at Ada then at each other, worried.

''There is one way!'' Hermes said.

''That's not possible,'' Constance folded her arms.

He retrieves forgetting powder, along with reverse powder.

''Of course,'' Hecate gasps, she smiled. 

He blew both powders at the same time. The students cheer, everything was back to before. the non-magicals seem to have forgotten about everything. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.


	29. last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave Cackle's for the holidays

They got back to Cackle's after a six-hour ride, where they packed for the end of year.

''I wonder how our first year in college is going to be like,'' Hermione asked. ''Mum already applied us to weirdsister,'' Indigo smiled. ''I can't wait!'' Mildred said, packing all of her photos on top of her books. They had to throw away their uniform, or keep it, as they wouldn't be learning at Cackle's any longer. ''It's sad that we aren't going to be at Cackle's any longer...'' Maud walked in with her suitcase.

''Well, at least we are all together in college,'' Mildred put an arm around Maud as she lifted her bag.

They walk down to the yard.

The whole school was already there as they join their year in their row, at the end.

''What an amazing year we all had this year,'' Ada said, she said her long speech before saying,'' Now for fifth year's awards!'' The school cheers. ''First award to Maria, for her bravery and skill to save others from danger! Not scared to use daring weapons!'' Ada said as Maria walks out of the crowd as Circe passes her the award.

A new broomstick, for next year, at a new school.

The school cheers.

''Next award to Hermione!'' Ada said,'' for using a spell, which is forbidden, to help the school.'' The school cheers again as Hermione collects her new broomstick, which was so elegant.

''Next award goes to Mildred Hubble!'' Ada said, the crowd claps loudly.

''For being brave and helping save the school!'' Ada says, Mildred collects her broomstick.

The crowd claps.

''Next award is Yanira,'' Ada said,'' for trusting her friends, even when she first met them, which I am proud of.'' The crowd claps. Yanira receives her broomstick, standing next to Mildred.

''Last award is to Indigo Moon,'' Ada smiled,'' For being brave.''

The crowd claps.

Indigo retrieves her new broomstick

Soon the awards were over, and they headed home. ''Next year is a new beginning!'' Mildred cheered as they headed home with their mother. Ready for a new year at a new school.


End file.
